Things Have Changed For Me
by Can't.Be.Saved
Summary: ATL and Hey Monday FanFic. Bad summary, better story.
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! This is kind of different.**

**For one, it has Hey Monday in it : )**

**And two, no Jersey from Hey Monday.**

**And yes I know a friend of the band took Jersey's place.**

**All Time Low doesn't come in until the next chapter. (I'm hoping anyway. If not next it will be the third.)**

**So let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or the chapter titles.**

**Chapter One: Can't Stop, Won't Stop**

Sammy's P.O.V.

"Sammy, come on!" Cassadee yelled.

"Shit!" I yelled/whispered to myself. "I'm coming Cassadee!" I yelled back. I ran out of the dressing room. I grabbed my bass over by where Cassadee was standing, put the strap over my neck, and ran out on the stage over to my side. I waved to the crowd. Patrick was playing a beat on the drums that sounded like the beginning to "Come On, Feel The Noise" by Quiet Riot.

"Come on, guys! Let's hear it!" I yelled into the microphone. The crowd responded with more cheering. I started clapping my hands above my head.

"Come on! You can do better than that! Get loud! Let's go!" I yelled. The crowd got even louder. I smiled brightly, loving this part.

"That's what I'm talking about!" I yelled. I started jumping up and down, still clapping. Alex played a riff on his guitar as Cassadee ran out. I started playing "I Don't Wanna Dance", Hey Monday's newest single.

Man, I love this.

I guess you are all wondering how this began. So here's a quick synopsis.

Jersey Moritary left Hey Monday after Warped Tour. They were looking for a new bassist and now here I am playing with Hey Monday on a tour with them. I smiled at the memory of when I met them.

...Flashback...

"I don't wanna dance. You blew your chance to rock my night away. I want some fun. Boy, your so not then one. I don't wanna dance. So let it go. You'll never take me home. Take me home," I sang, performing the cover at my high school's talent show.

I played bass and sang for a band called Hello Fascination. It was just a hobby for the three other members but it's always been a dream for me.

I walked off the stage and high-fived one of the guitarists, Austin. "That was awesome!" he said. I smiled and nodded.

I started picking my nails (a nervous habit of mine) and thought I should really repaint them. The black nail polish was started to chip off.

Kyle, my ginger best friend, came up to me and hugged me. "Sammy, you were great!" he said.

I giggled. "Thanks." he let go.

"I have a surprise for you!" his face lit up.

"Alright. What?" I said.

"Follow me." I did as I was told. I turned a corner and came into view of...

"Hey Monday?" I yelled in disbelief. I looked at Kyle, who nodded.

"I'm Cassadee. You're Sammy, right?" she held out her hand. I smiled and nodded, then shook her hand.

I was introduced to the rest of the band before I turned to Kyle and said, "Did you do this?"

"Yeah. Are you mad at me?" he said.

"Depends. What'd you tell them about me?" I replied.

"Good things, promise."

"Then I love you!" I hugged him.

"So not to sound mean or anything, but why are you here?" I said turning back to Cassadee.

"Well, did you hear that Jersey decided to go his own way?" she asked. I nodded. "Well Kyle here, showed us you and well, we want you to be in the band." My eyes widened with hope.

"Really?" I asked, my voice going an octave higher.

She giggled. "Yeah, we worked everything out with your school, we just need parental consent." I snorted and looked at Kyle.

"Is it cool with your parents?" I said.

"Yeah, they signed the papers already and everything. But,-"

"There's always a 'but'," I interrupted him.

"But," he turned to Hey Monday, "I have to come with you," he continued.

"You can come." Cassadee smiled. "We leave in two days, which is Friday."

...Reality...

I walked off the stage after everyone else. I put my base in the case and showered, then headed back to the bus.

Kyle greeted me and then his brother called me.

Wow, must be a twin thing.

"Hey Aiden, what's up?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"Nothing. Just bored, wondering how tour is going," he said.

"Tour's good. Kyle says hi."

"Tell him I say hi." I did so.

"Anyways, how's school?" I asked.

"Stupid. I miss playing guitar in a band with you."

"Did you find a new lead singer?"

"Not yet. We're holding auditions tomorrow."

"Cool. Hey that guy looks like Chad Kroeger from Nickleback! Oh wait, that is Chad Kroeger from Nickleback." I said after I saw a picture on Cassadee's computer. She laughed.

"You know the names of the band members of Nickleback?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah. Don't you? You are like the biggest Nickleback fan I know aside from Kyle."

"No..." he sounded uneasy.

"Don't tell me I know more about Nickleback than you! I don't even like them that much." I put a hand over my heart, seeming shocked, even though I know he couldn't seem me.

"Well song-wise I do. Now facts about the band? That's your area." he said.

"That's just like her." Aiden and Kyle's sister, Kaylee said in the background.

"Tell Kaylee I said hi."

"She says hi." said Aiden.

"Anyways, you should know more about Nickleback. You like them more."

"Which would explain why you know more about All Time Low than me."

"I'm sure if you met Nickleback you'd be totally embarrassed because you didn't know their names already."

"And I'm sure you wouldn't be totally embarrassed if you met All Time Low."

"I idolize Alex Gaskarth and if I met Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson, or Zack Merrick I'd faint. Well, I take that back. I probably wouldn't faint but I guarantee something drastic would happen."

"You're such a girl."

"What do you think I am?"

"Good point. Hey, I gotta go eat. Talk to you later. Bye, Sam."

"Bye Aiden." I hung up the phone.

"Sam, if you had to dye your hair what color would it be?" Cassadee asked out of nowhere.

"Well honestly? I always wanted to dye my hair like a dark blue. Like, almost black but light enough that you'd could still tell it was blue." I answered.

"That's pretty creative." she said. I nodded.

I bit my lip, playing with my lip ring, then yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Night guys." I said. I heard "night" being called from everyone. I climbed into my bunk and quickly changed. I laid down and drifted to sleep, wondering how I got here.

**Author's Note: Sooooo...what do you think? I, personally, like it.**

**Also, I'm going to start asking random questions at the end of each chapter. You don't have to answer them, but I will.**

**Question 1: What color would you never dye your hair?**

**I'd probably never dye my hair brown, only because that's the color it is.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so today my parents had to mail in taxes and we were going to go after they got off work, but a storm hit causing us to be in the middle of it. We were in my high school parking lot (It was the closest spot to where we were at the time) trying to wait out the storm because it was hailing and super windy and raining really hard. Then, the storm decides it wants to make a tornado! We were in the parking lot and the truck was shaking, you couldn't see anything, and the wind didn't help. So then we couldn't see where the tornado was coming from. I kid you not, we were in the heart of the storm. Ah, tornado alley and the things you do to me. I guess that's the price you pay for living in Kansas. It definitely was the most exciting twenty minutes of my life. (So far.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter Two: Maybe I Really Do Have A Problem**

Sammy's P.O.V.

"Hey, Sam. You better wake up. We have sound check in three hours," Cassadee said after she poked her head in my bunk.

I stirred. "Okay, Cass." I sat up. I felt around for my cell phone. I looked at the time. It was just past 11:00.

I climbed out of my bunk and took out a pair of light blue jeans, my black converse, a white tank top, and my black All Time Low hoodie from my duffle bag. I got back in my bunk to change, slipped my phone in my pocket, put my ear buds in, and put my iPod on shuffle, smiling when "Coffee Shop Soundtrack" by All Time Low came up.

Maybe Aiden was right when he said I'm overly obsessed with them.

I got out of my bunk and tied my shoes. I zipped up my hoodie and put up the hood. "I'm going to go walk around for a little," I said before leaving the bus.

"K, meet us at the stage!" Alex yelled.

I shut the bus door and smiled because it was beautiful outside. I walked around outside for a little, being in my own little world. Being on this tour was awesome because there were so many bands here.

I went over to the merch tents, scanning for a band I knew. There was a whole line of tents of bands I had never heard of before. Finally, after passing about five tents, I came into view of the bands I knew.

I gotta be honest, I freaked out a little when I saw All Time Low's tent, only because Jack and Rian were there. I pulled my hood down and looked out of the corner of my eye and saw them helping Vinny, their merch guy, set up everything. I kept on walking though.

I really don't understand why I chickened out, but I did. So I kept roaming the grounds until I had about 20 minutes until sound check. I started to make my way back to the stage. On my way I bumped into someone.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry," I said. I didn't look at who it was because it was kind of crowded. After taking about ten steps, I glanced over my shoulder and stopped dead in my tracks. I felt my eyes get bigger.

"Holy shit. I just bumped into Alex Gaskarth," I mumbled to myself. He looked up at me. I quickly turned away and started walking again.

I made it to the stage and saw everyone getting ready. I found Kyle tuning my bass. (I'm just going to have to re-tune it, so I didn't see the point in that.) I ran up to him. I started jumping up and down and squealing to myself, a smile spreading across my face.

Kyle grabbed my shoulders and held me still. "Dude, what happened?" he said with a laugh.

I chuckled. "I accidentally bumped into Alex Gaskarth."

He shook his head and smiled. "I don't think that could affect anyone as much as it affects you." He handed me my bass.

I sat down in the chair next to him and started to tune it again. "I just don't understand," he said.

"You have to be Sammy to understand," I said.

"That explains a lot."

"I would hope it does. Anyways, after our set do you wanna go watch The Friday Night Boys?"

"Yeah, sure." He paused. "I wish Nickleback could be on this tour."

I laughed. "Then Aiden would have had to come...and you wouldn't want that."

He nodded. "That's true."

After finishing the sound check, I walked into the bus. I brushed my black hair and decided not to wear any make-up.

As I went back to the stage, something caught my eye. I stopped walking and turned to look at Kyle. He was talking to-I Squinted my eyes to hopefully get a better look-Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat.

"That boy's got a death wish," I said quietly to myself. I thought about walking over to them, but decided not to because I would ask him after the show.

Cassadee must have noticed me deep in thought because when I got to the stage she said, "Sammy, what's wrong? You look like your taking a really hard test."

I giggled at her comparison. "That." I pointed over to Kyle. She smiled.

"Your best friend is talking to two guys from your favorite band. I wouldn't be to worried."

I smirked. "You don't know Kyle like I do, but I'll look at the good side of things." I smiled and grabbed my bass, placing it around my neck. Ten minutes later we started the show.

. . .

After our set and after The Friday Night Boys set (Which Kyle had "mysteriously" disappeared halfway through) I really wanted to go get my iPod.

As I came on to the bus I heard, "Made our history. Call me foolish I feel hopeless." I started laughing.

"Kyle, why are you singing 'Running From Lions'?" I said.

He held up my iPod. "Because it was the next song that came up on here." He took out the ear buds and handed them and my iPod to me. "And so I could-" Cassadee slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Not yet," she said. Kyle looked around the room and nodded.

I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows together. "I don't know what you guys are up to but if it's going to cause me to have a panic attack I wouldn't let it happen." I turned around. "It's bad enough I get anxiety attacks." I finished before opening the door to the bus. What was on the other side made me let out a scream (but I clasped my hand over my mouth so it wasn't as loud) and turn my head to look at Cassadee and Kyle and say, "What did you guys do?"

**Alrighty, so Question 2:**

**If you have one, what is your EPIC ADVENTURE with a storm/natural disaster?**

**Mine is the one placed above. *points up, because I totally know that the beginning of this chapter is on your ceiling***

**So if you would, please review. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter Three: Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd**

Sammy's P.O.V.

I had Kyle pinned on the floor and Cassadee and the rest of the band were sitting on the couch laughing their heads off.

"What did you do?" I asked again. He kept laughing.

That's when I realized that I had left All Time fucking Low standing at the door of the bus. I stood up, which allowed Kyle to stand up.

"Kinky," Kyle said. I shot him a glare that said "don't fuck with me right now". He put his hands up in defense. I turned to the band. Alex G raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's a weird relationship. I wouldn't question it," I said. He nodded.

"I'm Jack!" He yelled, then hugged me.

"Uh-yeah. I NEED AIR!" I tried to yell, but shortness of breath tends to make yelling difficult. He let go and chuckled. I smiled and shook my head.

"Okay then. I'm Rian and I won't try to kill you like Jack did." He held out his hand.

I laughed and shook it. "Well, thank you for that then."

"I would be Alex," He took my hand and kissed it.

"You do know I'm only seventeen, right?" I asked.

"Seventeen?" Jack and Alex G said together. I was kind of shocked so I just nodded.

"Sammy, you do realize you look twenty-two, right?" Alex L asked.

I shook my head. "Well, I do now."

Zack stepped in front of all of them. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "So I here you play bass?"

I smirked. "That would be true."

"Cool. I'm Zack." he held out his hand and I shook.

I grinned. "You guys are silly," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Alex G said.

"Well knowing Kyle and Cassadee," I pointed over my shoulder at them, "You already know that-" I was cut off.

"She's obsessed with you guys," Kyle finished for me.

"God forbid I get to finish my own sentence," I said to myself.

"So are you some crazy stalker fan?" Rian asked.

"Yes," Kyle answered for me.

I turned to him. "Dude, you've got to stop doing that. And you can't really say much. You are a crazy Nickleback stalker."

"Am not!"

Cassadee, me, Alex L, Patrick, and Mike all nodded at him. Kyle pouted.

"Aw it's okay. Everybody has a guilty pleasure," I said, patting his shoulder.

I sat down on the couch across from Hey Monday. Alex G sat next to me, Jack sat next to him, Zack sat next to him, Kyle sat on the floor in front of me, and Rian sat next to him.

"Okay, I have to admit, I don't have the slightest idea why I am not freaking out right now," I said.

"Sammy, can I ask you a question?" Cassadee said.

"Yeah, sure. I guess," I replied.

"How come when we said we needed parental consent for you to come with us, you asked if it was okay with his parents?" she pointed to Kyle.

"Oh, wow. Um, I got kicked out of my house during my sophomore year of high school," I explained. I was kind of taken aback.

"Really?" Mike said. I nodded.

"Did you get pregnant?" Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. "No, there was more than one reason. I got my lip pierced," I pointed to my lip ring. "my parents didn't support my rock star dreams and I wasn't changing my mind, my parents thought Kyle," I pointed to him, "his brother Aiden, and their sister Kaylee were bad influences so I wasn't supposed to talk to them anymore but I did anyway and they found out about it."

I paused trying to remember it all. "I got in a lot of trouble at school, I got in a lot of fights, if I asked if I could do something and they said no I did it anyway, but the thing that really did it was a party got out of hand and the cops were called. I almost got arrested that night. The next day they came into my room and pretty much said get your stuff and get out so I did. His mom," I pointed to Kyle, "was the only one that would take me in. I've been staying with them ever since."

"Do you miss your family?" Zack asked.

"Sometimes. It just depends on the situation."

"Attention, attention. May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room.-" my cell phone rang.

I stared at it for a moment. "He calls me a lot," I said.

"Aiden?" asked Kyle. I nodded and walked into the back lounge so I could answer it.

"Hello, Aiden." I said as I closed to the door to the back lounge.

"Dude! Guess what!" he yelled.

I winced. "Okay first, I am on the phone so there is no need to scream. Second, what?"

"Kaylee can sing. She's our new singer."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah."

"That's cool."

"And I'm teaching her to play bass too." Aiden knew how to play bass as well as guitar. He's actually the one that taught me how to play.

"Cool. So guess what happened to me." I said.

"What happened?"

"Cassadee and Kyle decided it would be awesome to surprise me by having All Time Low show up at the bus randomly. They are still here," I said.

"No way! Get me an autograph!" he said. I chuckled.

"Alright, fine. I'm gonna go back out there. Talk to you later, Aiden," I didn't let him respond before I hung up.

"Hey, Kyle." I said as I walked back to the front. "Kaylee's Hello Fascination's new lead singer."

"Haha, neat." he said.

"Hello Fascination?" Rian said.

"A band I was in back home in Franklin," I said.

"Franklin? As in Franklin, Tennessee?" Zack asked.

I nodded. "No I don't see Paramore." I said.

. . .

Since we were at the venue all night, All Time Low was still on the bus and it was about one in the morning.

"I feel like Chinese food today," Alex G said.

"I don't think Chinese restaurants our open now," I said.

"No, I literally feel like Chinese food today." He said. I gave him the weirdest look ever and then shook head.

I felt myself start to fall asleep, but before I could get to sleep I felt something on my lap. I opened my eyes and looked down.

"Alex, why are you laying down on me and Jack?" I asked. His head was on my lap and his feet were on Jack. Sometime in the night Zack had moved to the floor.

"Because I'm comfortable," he replied.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't push you off me."

"I'm the lead singer of your favorite band."

I couldn't argue with that. I tried to keep myself awake, but I finally let sleep take over me.

**So, question 3:**

**If you have a nickname, what is it? And if you don't have a nickname, what do you think would be a good nickname for you?**

**My nicknames are:**

**Snowflake.**

**Pepsi Machine.**

**Sunshine.**

**Snowbear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles.**

**Chapter Four: Awkward Situations And Explanations**

Sammy's P.O.V.

I woke up to snickering. I stirred a little and heard an "Mmm...don't move," then felt an arm tighten it's grip on me. Someone pulled me closer to them.

My eyes shot open and I looked over my shoulder. I gasped and pulled myself off the couch and on to the floor, backing away to the other couch. I hugged my legs to my chest.

Jack and Rian, who were the only other people in the front lounge, were laughing very hard. Alex G sat up and gave me a questioning look.

"Why'd you move?" he asked.

"I haven't even known you twenty-four hours yet," I replied. He shrugged and laid back down. I rested my forehead on my knees.

"What time is it?" I said.

"Just after eight," Rian said.

I groaned. "Too early." I stood up and went to my bunk. I crawled in and laid down, trying to get back to sleep.

. . .

"Sammy, get your pretty little butt in here!" Jack called from the front lounge. I walked out of the small bathroom with a hand on my hip. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty little butt?" I said.

"Don't try to deny it," Jack replied.

I shared a look with Cassadee. "You get used to him," she said.

"Still only seventeen, Jack." I said as I turned and walked back into the bathroom.

I could have sworn I heard Alex G mumble, "Yeah, and I kind of wish you weren't." But I shrugged the thought off.

"I am fully aware of that, Sam." Jack called back. I didn't know how to respond, so I just finished drying my hair.

I closed the door to the back lounge so I could change. I took out a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt from my duffle bag. I started to change, but then I heard the door open.

"Whoa!"

"Jack!" I threw my pants that I was wearing at him.

"I'm sorry!" he closed the door.

I quickly finished changing and walked to the front.

"You're mean," I said. I plopped down on the couch.

"Oh, you're fine. It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said.

I laughed. "I guess it's good that you didn't lie about it." he nodded.

"Jack, are you harassing members from other bands again?" Rian asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"No!" Jack yelled. I nodded at Rian, who shook his head.

I got up to go get something to drink out of the small fridge. I grabbed a Monster. "I want one!" Jack yelled.

"You really don't need one," I said. I opened the can. Jack took it from me and started to chug it.

Alex L and I shared a look and he looked at Jack with fear written all over his face. I narrowed my eyes. "I see your face and think I should be scared," I said.

"Oh, yeah. You should be," Mike responded.

Five minutes later, you could tell Jack was already starting to feel the effects of the energy drink. He couldn't stop tapping his feet and he was talking a mile a minute. After a couple of minutes, I tuned him out.

Kyle came out from his bunk and tackled me. He pinned me on the floor. I gasped and my eyes grew wide. "Good morning," he said and smiled.

"Um, hi?" I said. He got off me. I frowned and sat up.

"What?" Cassadee asked, chuckling. I shook my head.

"The way you greet people sometimes is very odd," I said to Kyle. "I just don't understand it."

"You have to be Kyle to understand," he mocked me.

I felt like having a yelling contest so I yelled, "Bite me!" at him.

He got the message because he yelled, "I would love to!" at me.

"That's creepy!" I yelled.

"It is! I agree!"

"Then why'd you say it!"

"I don't know! At the moment it seemed like it would fit!"

"That's what she said!" Jack yelled. This caused the whole room to start laughing.

"Hey, he could say that too!" I yelled at Jack.

"Why are we yelling!" Zack yelled.

"Because yelling contests are fun, Zack!" I yelled back at him.

"Yeah!" Kyle yelled.

"Okay I'm done with this," I said.

Everyone was watching Mike and Patrick play call of duty. I got an idea in my head.

"Alex!" I said.

"What?" they both said and turned to me. I laughed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you would both answer me," I said and shrugged. They smiled and shook their heads and turned back to the TV.

"Hey, Cassadee, Patrick, Mike, and Alex do we have a show today?" I asked.

"Nope. We have the day off," Patrick said.

"Cool. Then I'm gonna go walk around." I grabbed my cell phone and iPod from my bunk.

"I'll come with you," said Zack.

I shrugged. "Okay," I said.

"Hey, be safe. There are things out there that want to eat you," Rian said before we left. "and you wouldn't want that," he continued. I giggled and walked out of the bus with Zack following close behind.

We were roaming the grounds for about two minutes and things got kind of awkward. "Do you have a show today?" I asked to try to break the awkwardness.

Zack nodded. "I think at seven. But I could be wrong."

"After Forever The Sickest Kids play?"

"Yeah like an hour later."

"Oh," was all I said.

"So, did something happen that made you do all the things you did?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Like, everything you did to get kicked out. Did something bad happen that changed you?"

I shook my head. "No, I was just a kid who didn't want to listen to anything her parents said so I didn't." I replied in complete honesty. "My parents kept me on too tight of a leash, so I got away."

"What kind of trouble did you get in?" Zack asked.

"It varied, really. A lot of stuff. At school it was for not doing my work, being late, not respecting my teachers, texting in class, fighting, more fighting, and other things."

"You couldn't text in class?" he asked, shocked.

"Not at my school." I said.

"What kind of trouble did you get in at home?"

"Not doing chores, throwing parties, going to concerts, walking to places that were too far away, sneaking out, and a whole lot of other stuff."

"What happened the night you almost got arrested?"

"That party was twice as big as the other ones. The music was too loud so the neighbors called my parents and the police. There was a lot of underage drinking and people smoking cigarettes and pot. To be honest? I don't know half the people that were in my house that day. The cops came and since it was my house I was the one to blame. When they found out I was a minor, they didn't arrest me. I was only fifteen."

"So then the next day your parents kicked you out?"

"Yup. I got what was necessary and left. I only had about five really close friends that I was actually willing to live with so I went to their houses first. When they said no, I went to everyone else's houses. Kyle, Aiden, and Kaylee were like my last resort because at the time I was only friends with Kaylee. I mean, I knew Aiden and Kyle, but we were more acquaintances than friends."

"So then what?"

"I went to their house. I was only going to stay there for a little while, like a week, before I was going to try cousins, aunts, and uncles. Their step-mom asked what happened and I told her the story. Her exact words were, 'Well if you don't have a place to stay, then you're staying here.' I tried to protest, but she wouldn't have it. At first, Kyle and Aiden hated it, and I mean absolutely despised it, but I guess they just got used to it. Things really started to change when they found out I could sing and had a bass." I paused.

"Are you still the same person you were before you were kicked out?" he said. I shook my head.

"Getting kicked out was a wake up call. I changed immediately. I changed so much and so fast that my teachers actually thought my parents were beating me to keep me in line. My grades went up from F's and D's to strait A's in about two weeks." I explained.

"There was a lot of things I could do that, if I was still at home, I could only dream of doing. That's what I liked the most. I could actually pursue this and I could actually be involved with music. It was life changing in good and bad ways." I continued.

By then we had made three laps around the venue grounds. It had been about an hour so we decided to go back to the bus.

"There back," Mike said and pointed to us as we walked in.

"Hello," I said and gave a small wave. I sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"So Sammy," Alex G started, "since you know so much about us, tell us about you."

"What would you like to know?" I looked up at him because he was sitting on the couch behind me.

"Last name?" Rian asked.

"Carter," I said.

"Sammy Carter? It doesn't fit," he said.

"It does with Samantha," I said.

"Middle name?" Alex G said.

"Alyson." I replied.

"Samantha Alyson Carter. It works," said Jack.

"What grade are you in? Or did you drop out?" Zack said.

"I'm a senior. I'm taking online classes. I don't really see the point in going to school for so long to just drop out." I said.

"Me too," said Kyle.

"What's your last name?" Rian said to Kyle.

"Rigby," Kyle replied. Everyone laughed a little at his last name, except me. I was used to it.

"Rigby is a funny last name," Alex G said. Jack nodded.

"Oh, and Gaskarth and Barakat is so much better?" I said. They pouted.

"What about your middle name?" Zack asked Kyle.

"Jason," he replied.

"Kyle Jason Rigby," Jack said. "A little odd, but it works."

The bus door opened. "Guys, time for your set," Matt, ATL's tour manager said after he came on the bus.

"Can we watch?" I asked. They nodded and we all followed All Time Low off the bus and over to the stage.

**This was kind of long, but I liked it.**

**So question 4:**

**What is your favorite song?**

**Mine changes about every week, but right now it's Can't Be Saved by Senses Fail. That's actually where I got my profile name from.**

**I'll update soon! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter Five: Twenty Questions And Dinosaurs**

Sammy's P.O.V.

"We're not done learning the life of Samantha Alyson Carter," Alex G said when he came off stage after the concert was over.

"What? You think the internet is a reliable source for the life of Alexander William Gaskarth?" I said as I followed him over to the couch back stage.

"Doesn't matter," he shook his head, "you still no more about me than I do you." He sat down.

"So then what else do you want to know?" I asked. I sat down and faced him. By now every one was scattered throughout the room.

"When's your birthday?" he said.

"January 3rd," I replied. "Kyle and Aiden's is six days after mine."

"That's not really that far away," Rian said.

"Only three months," said Kyle.

"Favorite food?" Jack said.

"Cottage cheese," Kyle said.

"Oreos," I said.

"Cottage cheese and oreos. What a great combination," Alex L said.

"Do you prefer texting or calling?" Jack said.

"Calling. It's less work," I said.

"Texting is funner though!" Kyle said.

"In your opinion, maybe."

"Are you a virgin?" Alex G asked.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one that would ask that," Cassadee said.

"Whatever. Are you?" he said again. I nodded. Kyle shook his head.

My jaw dropped. "Dude, I didn't know that!" I slapped him.

"You don't need to know everything," he replied.

"Yes I do."

"I don't know everything about you."

"Yeah, but pretty damn close."

"New question!" Alex G yelled.

"Why do you have to interrupt our arguments?" I said.

"Although they are funny,-I'll give you that-I want to ask this question. How do you play bass? Like, do you use a pick or your fingers?" he said.

"I use a pick. Aiden uses his fingers, but he knows how to play with a pick too. When he was teaching me how to play, he tried to teach me to use my fingers but I could never do it right. So I started using a pick instead," I explained.

"How do you like playing bass in Hey Monday?" Zack asked.

"It's amazing." I said in a sing-song voice. "It really is," I turned to Hey Monday, "I love it. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity."

"Awww," Kyle and Rian said. I studied them for a moment, then shook my head.

"Is black your natural hair color?" Zack said. I nodded.

"When, who, and where was your first kiss?" Alex G asked and wiggled an eyebrow.

"You're asking some really personal questions," I replied.

"Are you afraid to answer?"

"No. I was just trying to prove a point."

"Then answer the question."

"Well, honestly?" I said. They all nodded except Kyle. I pointed over to him, and half-smiled.

"Really?" Rian said. I nodded.

"She's not lying," said Kyle.

"Are you guys dating?" Mike asked. We both shook our heads.

"Then how do you explain that?" Cassadee said.

"Spin the bottle at a birthday party," I said.

"Who's house?" Jack asked.

"Our friend, Emily's," Kyle said.

"Eight grade was a weird year," I said. Kyle nodded.

"It's not awkward or anything between you guys?" Cassadee said.

"Not really, 'cause I didn't really know him then," I said.

It was quiet for a while. Alex G got up to go take a shower. Jack scooted over next to me.

"I think Alex likes you," he said, only loud enough so I could hear. Everyone else started there own conversations.

"Alex Gaskarth or Lipshaw?" I asked.

"Gaskarth." he replied. I gave him a confused look.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling."

I thought this over a moment. I shook my head. "Even if he does, he shouldn't," I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's only known me a day. He doesn't _really_ know me."

"That's a good point."

"Besides doesn't he have a girlfriend? What's her name? Lisa?"

"That's a good point too."

"Yes it is."

The next hour was pointless conversation that once in a while I would throw my two cents in. I mainly listened to music on my iPod. They took turns taking showers and then we headed back to the buses.

"We leave tonight, right?" I asked.

"Yup," Mike said, popping his lips on the "p".

"Sammy I want you to stay on our bus tonight!" Jack yelled.

"I don't think I-" I didn't get a chance to finish because Jack picked me up by my waist and started carrying me over to their bus. "Put me down!" I yelled, kicking my feet.

"No! You have to stay with us!" he yelled back.

I sighed. "You have to at least let me get clothes."

"Fine." He put me down and I ran to the bus. Everyone was still standing outside.

"Hey is it okay-" I tried to say.

"Yes, we heard the whole thing. Just don't let them kill you," Cassadee said with a laugh. I smiled and nodded.

I climbed on the bus and grabbed clothes, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and other things I would need, and then walked off the bus.

"Night guys," I said to Cassadee, Mike, Alex L, Patrick, and Kyle.

"Night," they called back.

"Don't get eaten by a dinosaur!" I called to them before following Jack on All Time Low's bus.

"A dinosaur?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah!" I said. He shook his head.

"Looks like you get the couch," Rian said.

"Cool. Works for me," I said and sat my stuff down in front of it.

"You have had you ear buds in your ear forever. What are you listening to?" Alex said.

"The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus," I replied. He mouthed an O.

"According to Sam," Jack started, "Hey Monday may get eaten by a dinosaur."

"Hey anything is possible Jack!" I yelled in defense. "You never know, one day you might be walking down the street and then you'll turn around and there will be a dinosaur waiting behind you."

"I doubt that, but whatever you say," he said as I sat down on the couch.

"So what's your favorite song?" Zack said.

"Like, by All Time Low or just in general?" I asked.

"In general."

"It's different every time I answer that question-which is a lot-but right now I'd have to say," I paused so I could think, "Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

He nodded. "That's cool."

"Now what about by All Time Low?" Alex asked.

"That is a question I cannot answer easily," I said. "But I'm going to go with Dear Maria, Count Me In. At least for the moment, anyway." he nodded.

"Want to play Call of Duty?" Rian asked me.

"I've never played it before," I said, taking the controller.

"You won't be able to say that anymore."

He was about to start a new game, but I said, "Whoa, hold on a second. How do you play this game?"

They explained how to play, which made it look ten times easier than it really was.

"Dammit!" Alex yelled after I shot him. "How did you do that so fast?" I paused the game.

"You guys always go after each other so it makes it easy for me because no one is coming after me," I explained.

He sighed. "That's not fair."

"You don't always get the waterfall shortcut in Mario Kart," Jack said. I laughed.

"Great metaphor, but we're playing Call of Duty," I said.

Oh boy, I thought, this is going to be a long night.

. . .

"Alright, I'm done," Alex said. He threw his controller down. I chuckled. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Of course, that only made me laugh harder.

"It was funny. I'm sorry," I said. "If you went after me it would be a lot harder for me to kill you." He nodded.

I laid down on the couch and grabbed the blanket I brought.

"You're going to sleep?" Jack asked, playing with my index finger.

"Yes. It's four in the morning. You remind me of a little kid when you play with my finger." I pulled my hand away.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep too," Rian said. He went to his bunk.

"Me too," said Zack, who followed after Rian.

Alex turned off the Play Station 3 and put up the controllers. He sat next to Jack on the floor, who was sitting in front of me. I looked up at the ceiling.

"It's a very interesting ceiling, isn't it?" Alex said. I giggled.

"So much," I said.

"I'm going to go to bed," Alex said. He got up and skipped to his bunk.

"Alex, I don't think you could have made that look any more gay," I yelled.

"That was the point," he called back.

Jack got another blanket and put it on me. I gave him a questioning look. "It gets cold out here at night," he said. "You'll need it. Trust me."

"Thanks," I smiled. He went to his bunk.

"Night Sammy!" he yelled from his bunk.

"Night guys!" I yelled. "Don't get eaten by dinosaurs in your dreams!"

"You don't either!" Alex yelled. I shook my head.

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, kind of scared to see how I would be woken up.

**I like longer chapters better. They require more time.**

**So Question 4:**

**Do you have any siblings?**

**I only have a sister and she's older than me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**FIller Chapter Below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles.**

**Chapter Six: More Than A Feeling**

Alex G's P.O.V.

I got up at about ten in the morning. I was the first one up. I turned on the TV, leaving the volume almost faint so I didn't wake up Sam. I got a raspberry Pop-Tart from the small kitchen and sat down on the bus floor.

Sammy looked really peaceful when she slept. I chuckled when I saw her hand twitch. I went back to eating my Pop-Tart.

I heard the familiar sound of The Academy Is... fill the front lounge. Sammy squinted her eyes, breathed in deeply, and rolled over on her back. "Aiden, what do you want?" she answered her phone, her eyes still closed. I stayed quiet.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I heard Aiden say over the phone. Sam winced. "Wakey wakey, dude!"

"Aiden, it's ten in the morning," she replied, sleepily.

"Whatever! It's time to wake up!" he said.

"Alright! Fine!" she said. She kicked the blanket off her and sat up, eyes still closed. She rested her forehead in her free hand. There was a pause.

"Yeah so what?" she said. She sat up and opened her eyes. She jumped a little when she saw me, but then smiled.

She groaned. "Aiden, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't done something like this before, remember?" she said. "That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to wake myself up without being yelled at by you." she hung up.

I looked at her confused. "Is everything okay?" I said.

"Aiden thinks you guys are going to rape me or kidnap me or something like that," she said with a laugh.

I giggled. "Why does he think that?"

She shrugged. "If I knew then answer to that I probably wouldn't be here right now. Damn, he's so protective."

I nodded, but I didn't blame him. From what it seemed, Aiden and Kyle were like family she never had.

"Anyways, you and me are the only ones up. What do you want to do?" she said.

"Wake everyone else up," I said with a grin.

She smiled and nodded. "Can we please do so?"

"Be my guest. You're not me, so you might be safe. But Jack tickles. Wake him up last."

She got up and looked in Rian's bunk first. I stood closely behind her, watching. She poked his arm, "Rian," she whispered. She poked his arm again, "Rian get up!" she yelled.

"What? What? Ugh...ow!" he said. He hit his head on the top of his bunk because he jumped up. "Sammy! Why'd you wake me up?"

She didn't answer because she was laughing so hard. I was too. Rian shook his head and got up.

She turned around and opened Zack's curtain, who's bunk was right across from Rian's.

"Zack. Get up. Come on. You're going to miss me tackle Jack." she said, but it sounded more like whining.

Zack slowly sat up. "Okay. I don't want to miss that," he said.

Everyone was watching her now. She opened Jack's curtain, who's bunk was on top of Rian's and across from mine. Jack was curled up in a little ball. Sammy jumped up and sat at the end that Jack wasn't laying on. She Put her hands on his back and pushed him out of the bunk.

"Ow! Dude!" he yelled. He looked up at his bunk. When he saw Sammy, he stood up and started tickling her. That lasted about five minutes.

"You were right," she said to me, "He's a tickler."

"I tried to tell you," I put my hands up in defense.

The bus jerked forward. "Are we moving?" Sammy asked. I looked out the window.

"Not anymore," I said.

Her phone went off. "I have a text message," she said.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Jack said.

"Kyle says, 'Come out here, I have a surprise for you'." she shrugged and walked off the bus. We followed and I took the portable radio with me.

"Kyle, what's this surprise you have for me?" she said when we reached Hey Monday's bus.

"Guess who!" a guy who looked a lot like Kyle came up behind her and put her hands over her eyes. She turned around.

"Aiden!" she yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here!" she hugged him. "Wait, where are we?"

"Nashville," Aiden said.

She pulled away. "Really? Awesome! Where's Kaylee?"

"Right here." a girl about as tall as Sammy came up (they are pretty tall. I'd say 5'7 at least). She looked like Aiden and Kyle in the face, but she had brown hair instead of red.

"Kaylee!" Sammy ran up to her and hugged her. She let go. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has!" Aiden said.

I cleared my throat. Sammy looked up at me and smiled. She motioned for me to come over. The rest of the band followed.

"Aiden, Kaylee, this is Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zack. Better known as All Time Low." she said.

They both smiled and Kaylee whispered something in Sammy's ear. They both giggled and Sammy nodded.

I walked back over to the portable radio and hit play to see what CD was in there. I turned up the volume. When Hit The Lights cover of "More Than. A Feeling" came on, I decided not to change it.

Sammy smiled wide and started dancing and singing along. "That's her favorite classic rock song," Kyle said to me. Good choice, I thought.

Sammy was dancing with Kaylee and Aiden, but she came over to me. "Come on." She took my head and we started dancing. There was a small group of All Time Low and Hey Monday dancing in the middle of the venue parking lot. Sammy sang the chorus as she danced along to it.

I think I can agree with the line "more than a feeling" right now. I guess you could say Sammy was never a friend to me. I always had more than that feeling with her. I mean, I know she's only seventeen so it's not even legal right now and I'm dating Lisa, but you can't help something like this. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I can't date her. I just can't.

She looked up at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back to her. When the song changed to "Whoa oh! (Me Vs. Everyone)" by Forever The Sickest Kids, nothing changed. Everyone just kept dancing.

Sammy's P.O.V.

I was extremely happy when Kaylee and Aiden showed up. I haven't seen them in about a month.

"They're hot," Kaylee whispered in my ear after she met All Time Low. I giggled and nodded in agreement.

Alex walked away and turned on his radio. We started dancing to Hit The Lights cover of "More Than. A Feeling" and "Whoa oh! (Me Vs. Everyone)" by Forever The Sickest Kids.

It was like a mini dance party, kind of, or as Jack called it, "A kinky dance bash."

"That's the same thing Jack!" I said.

"But my way was a cooler way of describing it." he said.

"It was. I will give you that. I agree." I said.

We had to go do a sound check because we played first today. As we were doing the sound check, I started wonder if I'm really supposed to be here. But, there I go just being paranoid. I laughed a little at my thoughts.

After sound check I started to head back to the bus, but I saw Alex arguing with a girl I didn't know. I kind of got curious so I went up to them silently and eavesdropped.

**Question 4:**

**If you celebrate it, what was your favorite Halloween costume?**

**I was the blue M&M when I was four, I think. It was so cool! My Mom still has that costume lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Extra long chapter below.**

**I would like to point out that I don't hate Lisa. I've never even met her, so I really can't. But anyways, it was necessary for me to say that. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this.**

**Chapter 7: Fighting, Mario, And Thoughts That Shouldn't Be There**

I hid behind a stage mount as I listened to there argument. They were standing next to the stage.

"Who is she?" the girl asked for the second time. They were speaking just above a whisper but acted as if they wanted to yell.

"Her name is Sammy. She plays bass in Hey Monday. She's-" Alex G tried to say, but was cut off.

The girl through her hands up in frustration. "There you go again. Supposedly you're just friends with someone from another band. You expect me to believe that?"

"She is just a friend." Alex G argued back.

"Yeah, right." the girl said.

"Hey. It might get ugly," someone whispered. I looked to the left to see Cassadee standing there. I looked back at Alex and the girl.

"I know," I whispered back. The fight was still faint in the back ground.

"Whatever Alex!" the girl said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Lisa, Alex's girlfriend," Cassadee said.

"She stayed on your bus last night?" Lisa said.

"Do they fight like this a lot?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Alex usually just walks away because it's always about someone he knows and she'll just say something he doesn't want to hear. After the first few times he got tired of hearing it. You must mean something to him if he's staying there to defend you," Cassadee replied.

I must've done something right, I thought. I listened to the argument some more.

"She's just a friend, Lisa!" Alex said.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Lisa said.

"Should we do something?" I asked Cassadee.

"I'd just let them fight it out. It's probably almost over," she said.

"She took the couch!" Alex said.

"Lisa probably thinks you slept with Alex," Cassadee said.

"I didn't. I'm not that stupid," I replied.

"I know you didn't. Everyone knows you didn't. Lisa doesn't believe Alex though," she said.

"She's seventeen! It's not even legal for us to date yet!" Alex said.

"That wouldn't stop you, Alex. Just admit it. You slept with her," Lisa said.

I may not have known Alex very long, but he is still my friend. I needed to help him.

I jumped down from the stage causing both of them to turn to me. Lisa turned back to Alex.

"Is this her?" she said. Alex nodded, his eyes never leaving his feet. Lisa crossed her arms and sighed. "Figures," she mumbled, looking to the opposite side.

I knew what a good friend would do. "I stayed on the bus because of Jack last night," I said. That was partially true. Jack was the one that wanted me to stay with them in the first place.

Alex and Lisa both looked at me. Alex smiled slightly, but Lisa shook her head. "I don't believe it," she said.

I shrugged. "You should," I said.

I turned around. Cassadee grabbed my hand and helped me back up on stage. I glanced over my shoulder and waved to Alex before going to the other side of the stage, where everyone else was standing.

"Are they fighting again?" Rian asked.

"Yeah," Cassadee said. "don't they always?"

"It doesn't really matter now," I said and shrugged.

"What matters," Aiden said as he stepped over next to me. He put an arm on my shoulders, "is that we are here."

I pushed him away. "You're so conceited," I said with a smile.

"Which would be the hard part about being his brother," Kyle said.

"And sister," Kaylee said.

"How did you get here? Did Cindy (Their step-mom) drive you?" I said.

"No. I drove," said Aiden. My eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said as I hugged Kaylee. She laughed.

"It wasn't that bad. He's getting better at driving," she said. She rolled her eyes at him. "I miss you at school and home!"

I giggled. "Kaylee, I don't even have a class with you and you're two years younger than me. You have to have more friends. Plus, you only have to deal with Aiden now that Kyle is gone," I said.

"Hey!" he said.

"Oh, get over it." I said.

"You're two years younger than her?" Mike asked Kaylee. She nodded.

"You don't look like it," Jack said.

"That's what I said. She's a freshman and she could easily pass as a senior," I said.

"Maybe older," Jack said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Not a chance, Jack." I said. He frowned.

"I wasn't even planning on it, gosh! She's a freshman!" he said.

I laughed. "Calm down. No need to get defensive," I said.

Alex G came back then. "She wants to talk to you," he said and pointed at Jack. He sighed.

"Of course she does." He turned and walked off in the direction of Lisa. Alex G followed him.

"So did you get yourself a Twitter yet?" Cassadee asked me.

"No I did not. I should do that," I said.

"Yup. It may come in handy," Alex L said.

Three girls and a guy came over to the stage. I was the first one to see them so I jumped off the stage.

"Hey," the guy said. He was pretty tall and looked to be about my age, "you're Samantha, right?"

"Sammy, but yes." I said.

"Can we get your autograph?" one of the girls asked. She was blonde and looked to be about my age too.

I was a bit shocked. This was the first time I had ever been approached before. "Yeah sure," I said. I felt something hit my shoulder. I turned around to a smiling Cassadee and took the Sharpie from her.

I signed the stuff they wanted me to sign and so did the rest of Hey Monday and Rian and Zack. Turns out they were All Time Low fans too. When they walked away, I got back on the stage and smiled hugely.

"I just got approached by fans for the first time!" I almost screamed. Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"That was almost the same thing I did," Cassadee said.

"See? I'm not crazy!" I said. Kaylee raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, not completely."

"Not completely?" Kyle said. "Remember when you tackled me multiple times because I wouldn't give you your cell phone back after Cameron texted you?"

"Oh really? Remember when you tackled me multiple times because I wouldn't give you your cell phone back after Lonnie texted you?" I replied.

"Who's Cameron and who's Lonnie?" Patrick said.

"Cameron is her ex-boyfriend, Lonnie is my ex-girlfriend," Kyle explained.

I chuckled. "Remember how she wouldn't let you and Aiden call her Lonnie? You had to call her by her real name, Laylonnie."

"Laylonnie was prettier anyways. It like, rolls off your tongue," Aiden said.

"Laylonnie," I said to myself. "I guess it does. Didn't she move to Cleveland?"

"Yup. Last summer. I miss her," said Aiden.

"I do too. I should call her," I said.

Alex G and Jack came back. "Things are good. She finally believed me. But she does not like you," Alex G said to me.

"Oh well, I'm used to it." I said. "I wanna play Mario."

"That does sound like fun right now," Kaylee said.

"Are you always random like this?" Zack said.

"Yeah, pretty much. Get used to it now," Kyle said. I nodded.

"When do we go on?" I asked.

"Three hours," Mike answered.

"Super Mario time!" I yelled sticking my arms up in the air. I took off running to the buses, sighing when I saw Aiden in front of me.

"You ass!" I yelled to him.

"I'm fast. Get over it," he stopped so I could catch up. Kyle ran up next to me.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Nickleback!" I said, pointing off into the distance.

"Where!" they both said and looked in the direction I was pointing to.

"Nowhere," I said, smacking the back of Aiden's head with one hand and pushing Kyle forward a little with the other. I took off for the buses, making it to Hey Monday's first.

"I win!" I yelled when everyone else finally made it.

"Just go play your game," said Rian.

. . .

Two and a half hours, two Red Bulls, and A LOT, and I mean A LOT, of yelling at the TV later it was almost time for the show.

"You get way to into your video games," Alex G said.

I nodded. "You should see me play Mortal Combat."

We headed to the venue and started the show. I don't think I will ever get used to this feeling of being on stage.

**Alex G's P.O.V.**

I'm way too happy watching Sammy perform with Hey Monday. I think everyone but her noticed too, but there really isn't anything I can do, except hope I can hide it.

Me and Lisa are not looking to good right now. Fighting over something stupid and her always thinking I'm cheating on her is getting really old.

Sammy reached down and high-fived me. I smiled and she returned it.

When we were watching the show, we stood in front of the metal barrier. It was kind of cool and no Hey Monday fans recognized us. Aiden, Kyle, and Kaylee were very excited to watch the performance. I didn't blame them, Hey Monday was a good band and one of their closest friends was in it.

The show ended and we walked back stage, awaiting Hey Monday. Sammy was the first one off stage.

"That was awesome!" I said and hugged her. She hugged back. It probably lasted longer than it should but I don't think she noticed. Kyle, Aiden, Kaylee, Rian, Zack, and Jack all hugged her too.

"Ah, I love that feeling," she said, jumping up and down.

"You won't get used to it. Trust me," Cassadee said.

"That's true. You won't," I said.

The whole time we were back stage my eyes kept glancing at Sammy. I don't think I like her. I can't like her. I shouldn't be trying to figure out if I do like her. She saw me looking at her once. She smiled and then turned back to Alex L.

Alright, I don't like her and that's what I'm letting myself believe. I was only friends with her.

**Question 7:**

**Favorite book series?**

**Mine is The Chronicles Of Vladimir Todd by Heather Brewer. I love those stories!**

**Oh, and I got Super Mario Bros. for the Wii. It is amazing. Funnest game EVER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in This story.**

**Chapter 8: Goodbyes, Subway, Twitter, Toxic, Spiders, Love Like Woe, And Chicago. I Kinda Feel Like It Don't Make Sense.**

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"Get ready Zack!" I yelled, running over to him.

"For what?" he said.

I put my hands on his shoulders and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I felt him laugh.

"Do you want a piggy back ride?" he asked as he placed his hands under my thighs to hold me up.

"What was your first clue?" I said. He shrugged and started carrying me over to the buses.

When we walked outside my breathe was taken away. I didn't expect it to still be daylight. Plus, I love the outdoors and it was beautiful outside because of the sunset.

"Here you go," said Zack as he put me down in front of Hey Monday's bus.

"Thank you," I said.

"Sammy!" Kaylee ran up to me and hugged me.

"Ah, I love your hugs." I said and we laughed. I pulled away. "You be careful on your way back," I said looking directly into her eyes. I smiled, "Aiden's dangerous."

She giggled. "I'll try my best but since I'm not the one driving," she rolled her eyes at Aiden, "I make no promises." I nodded and turned around.

"Aiden!" I yelled.

His head jerked up from his phone, "What?" he said.

"I'm not going to see you for another two months," I opened my arms, "get over here!"

He smiled and shook his head as he walked over to me. He hugged me. "I love you, Sammy. But you know it's as nothing more than a sister so don't get your hopes up," he said.

I pulled away. "Could you be any more full of yourself?"

"Yeah...but you know you love it," he hugged me again.

"Fine, I love you too. But you know it's as nothing more than a brother so don't get your hopes up," I mocked him.

I pulled away only to see a frown on his face. I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Go home," I said, pushing him toward the parking lot.

"Pushy, pushy. Gosh," he said, walking off to his car with Kaylee. Everyone else had already said goodbye.

"I love you guys!" I called to them.

"Love you too!" they both called back.

I turned back to Hey Monday and All Time Low. "Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Chicago," Cassadee said in a sing song voice.

"Yay!" I said and grinned. Cassadee smiled and shook her head.

I was happy for Alex when I saw Lisa walk up to him and put an arm around his waist. I smiled. I guess it's good they made it through their little fight, but part of me knew they would.

I sighed. "So what do we do now?" I said, rocking back and forth on my feet. Almost everyone shrugged. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked. They all looked up at me and nodded.

"I think there's a Subway down the street. Want to go to it?" Patrick said.

No one answered. I shrugged. "Could be fun," I said. I grabbed one of Cassadee's hands and one of Jack's. "Come on guys. We're not getting anywhere standing here." I pulled them in the direction Patrick pointed to and everyone else followed.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

After we ate at Subway, we went onto each other's buses. I feel bad for the people that work there. They had to put up with us for over two hours. Lisa went to bed early, which left me and the guys to have the front lounge all to ourselves.

I was on my computer, Jack and Rian were playing Halo, and Zack was texting away on his phone. I got a text from Sammy.

_Hey hey! Really bored on the bus. I have nothing to do. What are you up to? _She said.

I replied with, _**Hey. Not much. Just on the computer messing around with Twitter. Do you have one yet? I'll follow you.**_

_Yeah. Actually I just made one. HeySammyMonday. I'll follow you too._

_**Cool. What happened to not liking texting?**_

_I do it occasionally. Damn, so bored! Thinking about playing Mario again._

_**Lol Well, I would say you could come to our bus but we are moving.**_

_And Lisa is there. I see you worked things out with her._

_**She's okay with you now. And yes, we did.**_

_That's good. I knew you would. Hey, Alex L is out of the shower. Text you later. Bye! : D_

_**Lol Bye : )**_

Enter boredom stage.

I closed my computer and decided to take a shower myself. I needed to clear my head. Two more months of tour, and we have already been on tour for two months. It's making me crazy.

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic. I'm slipping under. With a taste of poison paradise. I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic?" my phone rang as soon as I got out of the shower.

"I did not choose that as my ring tone. That wasn't even on my phone," I said out loud.

"Hey! How do you like the ring tone?" Jack said when I picked up.

"It's great. I knew it was either you or Alex's," I said.

"Alex would have probably chosen Lollipop by Lil' Wayne," he said.

"Really? I would think you would choose that, but whatever. So what's up?"

"I was playing Halo with Rian but I stopped because he got hungry so he went to get something to eat. What about you?"

"I just got put of the shower."

"Ooooaooo."

"Really Jack?"

"Yup. You should have seen that coming. Now back to the reason I called. Rian can't find his drumsticks. Can you look for them over there?"

"He only has one pair of drumsticks?" I asked. That isn't all that smart.

"Well, no. Those are his lucky ones," Jack said.

"How did you even get my number?"

"Alex."

"Ah, Alex is dead. Yeah, I'll look for them. Call you later and let you know if I find 'em. Bye Jack."

"Bye Sam. I love you!"

"Wish I could say the same about you."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Love you too. Bye Jack." With that I hung up. I started looking around the front lounge. An hour later I found Rian's drumsticks in the back lounge so I called Jack.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Found them!" I said. I heard him tell Rian in the background. Rian yelled a thank you.

"I'm bored Sammy!" Jack whined.

"I am too. I'm probably going to play Mario again or go to sleep," I replied.

"I want to play too!"

"That may be hard to do unless you have that game considering the fact we are moving."

"That would be kind of dangerous to go to your bus right now."

"My point exactly. Hey there's a spider!" I saw a spider on one of the bus walls.

"Kill it!" Jack yelled.

"No! I'm simply going to save it's life. At the next red light-which isn't that far away-I'll let it outside. I'll name it Betty." I let the spider crawl on my arm. It was just a Daddy Long Leg so it wouldn't hurt me. I walked into the front lounge.

"Don't let it eat you!" Jack said.

"It won't. Don't worry about me. It'll be fine," I said. We stopped at a red light. I opened the bus door and let Betty crawl out.

"Betty's gone and I'm still alive. Calm down," I said.

"What'd you open the bus door for?" Kyle asked.

"There was a spider and I didn't want to kill it so I let it outside," I said.

"Uh, yeah Sam. I knew that," Jack said.

"I know. I was talking to Kyle," I said.

"Oh. I see," he said.

"Say something. I hate awkward silences."

"Guns don't kill people, people kill people."

"Not really. I mean, if you just looked at someone and yelled 'BOOM!' you wouldn't cause much damage."

"Touché."

I started singing Love Like Woe by The Ready Set.

"That's a good song," said Jack.

"I know. I've had it stuck in my head all day. Where's my iPod? Kyle!" I said.

"What!" said Kyle.

"iPod please," I said. He handed it to me. "Thank you."

"Dude, you're gonna get syphilis or something just by listening to your iPod. Do you know how many people have had that today?" Jack said.

"That's okay. I think you can get rid of that now." I said.

"Why would you want to get rid of it?"

"Because STDs in your ears is gross."

"Well, when you put it that way it makes sense."

"Yeah. Jack I think I'm gonna go to bed. I want sleep."

"Okay night. Don't let a spider kill you."

"Night. Don't get eaten by a dinosaur." I hung up. I climbed into my bunk, awaiting Chicago. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I drifted to sleep, thinking about the show tomorrow night.

**Question 8:**

**Most anticipated CD release?**

**I choose All Time Low's new one coming out in January, supposedly and This Weekend: Saturday, Forever The Sickest Kids.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written and will ever write. It was 10 pages. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this.**

**Chapter 9: Tequila Shots In The Dark Scene Of The Crime...Or Club.**

Sammy's P.O.V.

I was digging through my clothes when I realized I didn't pack enough, at least until laundry day. "I think it's time we take a trip to the mall," Cassadee said from behind me. I spun around.

"How'd you know?"

"You have been digging around in that bag for about fifteen minutes. You didn't pack enough clothes, did you?" she said. I shook my head.

"I thought I did, but I guess not." I said.

"Well, we are almost to Chicago. Of course, the other bands would want to go too if we went to the mall. You up for it?" Cassadee replied.

I shrugged. "If it keeps me from wearing dirty clothes for two weeks then yes, I want to go." I smiled.

"Okay. We have about thirty minutes before we get to Chicago," she said as she turned and walked away. I followed her to the front lounge.

Seeing as the only clean clothes I have right now were the black tank top and white basketball shorts I was wearing I looked very underdressed compared to everyone.

I sighed. Alex L turned to me. "You okay?" he said.

"Hungry," I said.

"You know, Sam if you wanted to you could borrow some of my clothes," Cassadee said.

"That would mean that you wouldn't have as many clothes before laundry day," I replied.

"I didn't think about that. But if we're going to the mall I'll probably buy something."

"Nah, I'll just wear this."

I got up and fixed myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "Best cereal ever!" I said.

"It is good cereal," Mike said.

"It is the best," I said.

"I don't want to get into this argument," he said.

"No one said you had to." I took a bite of my cereal. "You guys ever play Assassin's Creed 2?"

"Yeah, it's on that shelf over there," Alex said and pointed to the shelf above the TV.

"Sweet! I'll play it later," I said.

"You sound so determined."

"I am. What are you watching?"

"Season 3 of Friends."

"Awesome." I sat down on the couch.

"You like Friends?" Mike said. I nodded.

Around 15 minutes later Cassadee said we were at the venue. I put on some shoes and walked out of the bus. Everyone soon followed.

I heard a bus door shut and some people shouting our names. I turned around and saw All Time Low coming our way. They were all wearing something black-Alex had black basketball shorts on, Jack had a black shirt on as well as Zack, and Rian had black jeans on-which made me think of something.

"Here come the men in black. Galaxy defenders." I sang.

"Here come the men in black. They won't let you remember, no." By now Kyle, Cassadee, Alex L, Mike, Patrick, and me were all singing.

"Don't fear us, cheer us. If you ever get near us don't jeer us, we're fearless. MIBs freezin' up all the flack. What's that stand for?" Alex G and Jack sang together as they danced.

"Men in Black!" We all shouted.

"That was fun. Seriously, do you guys know why you are all wearing something black?" I said.

They looked at each other for a moment. "I guess we didn't realize..." Rian said.

"Yeah. So anyways, we were going to go to the mall because Sam didn't pack enough clothes to last until laundry day. You guys want to go?" Cassadee said.

"Yeah, sure," Alex G said. Rian, Zack, and Jack nodded.

All Time Low also got We The Kings, and Paramore to come with us too. I was kind of intimidated. I mean, I know I'm in one of the bands I absolutely love, but now I'm with three more. Granted, I already knew one of them, but still.

After we rented cars we went to the nearest mall. Everyone split up into random groups. Cassadee, me, and Hayley Williams from Paramore went to Hot Topic. We ended up finding Alex G, Jack, and Travis from We The Kings there.

"Hey! We picked some stuff out for you," Jack said to me as I was looking at band tees. I turned to him and looked at his selection of clothing.

"Three All Time Low shirts, Two We The Kings, seven pairs of skinny jeans in various colors," I said as I took the clothes from him, "and slutty stuff I won't be wearing. Nice try, though." I handed that pile to him.

I walked into the changing room and tried on the clothing. I sighed when all the t-shirts fit. I already had a We The Kings shirt and two All Time Low ones. Oh well. I guess I could use more.

I came out of the changing room to disappointed faces. "These would look good on you." I handed a pair of ripped red skinny jeans Hayley. "And these would look good on you." I handed a pair of gray skinny jeans to Cassadee. They looked them over and went into the changing room without a word.

"Why'd didn't you show us?" Jack said and pouted.

I shrugged. "I didn't know I had to."

"Are you going to get those?" Alex asked and pointed to my clothes.

"I guess so. But I want a Bring Me The Horizon shirt," I said. I went over to where I saw the shirt and picked one out.

"You going to try it on?" said Alex.

"I don't really need to," I said. He pouted. I rolled my eyes, "but I guess if you want me to I will. Just pick out some more stuff because I'm not going in for just one thing."

After I tried on everything I had a lot more clothes than I expected to have. I only got about half of what I actually tried on. I went up to the cashier and started to pull money out, but Alex handed a credit card to her.

"You're not paying for me," I said, taking the credit card back. I don't like it when people buy stuff for me if it's not for a present.

"Why not?" he said.

"Because I don't want you to."

"But why?"

"It's my stuff not yours and I can easily pay for this myself. Save your money," I said as I handed my money to the cashier. She gave me my change. "Don't worry about me. Money wise anyways. I can handle it." I gave him his card back. "I don't mean to offend you if I did, but I wanted to pay for it."

"Hey calm down. It's okay, really. I understand," he said with a laugh.

"Okay good."

Everyone else paid for the things they wanted-if they wanted anything that is-and we headed to the food court where we would meet everyone else. "Sammy, how come you have a lot of money?" Jack asked.

"JACK!" Alex, Travis, Hayley, and Cassadee all said together.

"No, guys seriously. If you want to ask me a question, ask it. I'll answer it truthfully, promise." I said. "Now to answer your question, Jack. From the time I was in 1st grade which was the first year I started getting an allowance, I got paid twenty dollars every week. I would save ten dollars of it each week and put it in a shoe box in my room. The money added up over time. When I got kicked out I took it with me. I figured now that I got a career going for me, I might as well spend some of it." They all nodded.

After a few minutes of us walking in an awkward silence, Alex said, "I want a Stella."

"Stella?" I said. "The Latin word for 'star'?"

"How do you know that and no a beer."

"I don't know how I know that, but I do. Is it really a beer?"

"Yeah," Jack answered for him.

"It makes so much more sense now," I said.

"What does?" Jack said.

"Stella. The song. I understand it more," I said. I laughed slightly at my own stupidity. "Wow."

"You really didn't know Stella was a beer?" Alex said.

"No idea," I said.

"Didn't you ever drink at the parties you threw or went to?"

"I never paid attention to the name of the beer though."

"When was the last time you drank?" Jack asked.

I smirked. "I haven't drank since the weekend I got kicked out and intend to keep it that way. At least for the time being."

"Do you mind me asking why?" said Alex.

"I can't risk screwing everything up again. I don't want to get kicked out for the second time and have absolutely no where to go."

"You were kicked out of what?" Hayley asked.

"My house. Sophomore year of high school."

"Why?" Travis said.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. Or have one of them," I pointed to Alex, Jack, and Cassadee, "explain later."

We reached the food court where we ate and then we headed back to the venue. I'm not lying when I say that I still feel intimidated. Maybe I'm just not used to talking to other bands that I like.

After we played our show I got back to the bus last. I wasn't surprised when I saw All Time Low on our bus, but I was surprised at what they asked me.

"We're here for the night, so do you want to go to a club with us?" Rian asked.

"Um," I thought for a moment. Did I want to do this? "sure I guess so." I shrugged.

"Woohoo!" Jack said and stuck his hands in the air. I laughed a little.

I went into the back lounge to grab the sky blue skinny jeans I bought and a plaid white and black short sleeve button up. What? I hate to match. I quickly changed and walked back out to the front.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

"Someone got hyper," Alex said.

"I am always like this. Where have you been?" I said. He shrugged.

The club was blaring "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga. You could hear it outside. I had to sneak in through the back door, which was challenging, but I pulled it off. I found everyone over by the bar.

"Hey she made it in alive," Zack said with a smile.

I smiled back. "I have my ways."

"Jack and Alex are going to see how many drinks it takes before they pass out. The person who has the least loses," Rian said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's the drink?"

"That's what we are trying to decide. They both already drank a Stella," Zack said.

"Well, that was fast. I was only outside for five minutes after you guys walked in," I said.

"And that's the sad part," said Rian.

"You guys decide yet?" Alex asked.

I grinned. "Tequila shots."

He raised his eyebrows and half-smiled. "I'll take that," he said. Jack nodded.

. . .

"Wow they are so drunk," I said, "What number are they on?"

"Twenty-three," Rian said. He and Zack had agreed to stay sober.

"God damn," I said.

Alex had his arm around my shoulders and was rocking back and forth, involuntary. Jack was sitting on a bar stool and had his head rested on his arm on the counter. Alex let go of me and stepped forward a little. He ran into a girl.

"Whoa, I'm sorry," she said. She stood there for a minute, taking in his drunken frame. She was pretty skinny. Brown eyes, brown hair. Around five foot tall. She was wearing a silver dress that looked really good on her.

"It was my fault," he slurred. I put my hand on his forearm and pulled him back.

"Alex," I said, sternly.

"What? She's pretty." I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes.

"And you're a...fucked up Alex Gaskarth," she said with a laugh.

I laughed. "She doesn't waste no time. She just cuts to the chase. I like that," I said.

Her face lit up when I said that. "And you're Samantha from Hey Monday. I'm a big fan," she said.

"Hey, call me Sammy. What's you're name?" I held out my hand.

"Veronica," she shook it. "And you guys are Rian Dawson, Zack Merrick, Cassadee Pope, Alex Lipshaw, and a wasted Jack Barakat."

"Wow, you've done your research," Alex L said. Alex G sat down and put his arm around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked half asleep.

I studied him a minute and sighed. "Well, at least he got his Stella."

Veronica looked down at her watch. "Oh shit," she said.

"I know an 'I'm completely fucked' tone when I hear it. What's up?" I said.

"I was supposed to be home at midnight and it's now one AM."

"You're not eighteen, are you?"

She shook her head. "Seventeen."

"Really? Me too. Let me ask you a question. Are you going to be in worse trouble if you go home later than if you go home now?"

She shook her head again. "It'll be about the same."

"Wanna stay longer and hang out a little? You're already in trouble so you don't have much to lose," I said. She smiled and nodded. "Can you guys watch them?" I asked Zack and Rian. They nodded.

I wiggled out of Alex's grasp and linked my arm with Veronica's. "Well my new friend, would you like to dance?"

She giggled. "Yeah, sure."

We skipped out to the floor and was really getting into the song when someone bumped into Veronica. She turned around. They guy put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Hey babe," he said. She tried to step back, but he pulled her closer. "Don't run off." He was clearly drunk.

I got a thought in my head that was the only way I could think of to get her out of this mess. I grabbed her hand and put my other arm around her waist. "She's with me." I kissed her cheek. It was very hard for me not to laugh and I could tell it was hard for her too.

The guy raised his eyebrows and put his hands up in defense. He walked away, disappearing into the crowd of people. As soon as he was gone I started laughing along with Veronica. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was all I could think of," I said.

She smiled and shrugged. "It's okay. To be honest I probably would have done the same thing if a guy you knew wasn't around."

We walked back over to the bar. Alex and Jack were both resting there head on their arms on the counter. "What number are the on now?" I asked.

"Twenty-eight," Rian said.

"Wow," Veronica said. I nodded.

"I think this is over," I said.

"Yeah, it needs to be," Zack said.

"We'll take Alex, you take Jack?" I asked.

"Barakitten, Gaskank. Let's go." I said.

Rian and I were struggling to get Alex back to the rental car and Zack and Veronica were struggling to get Jack back too. These boys were very wasted.

After we got them in the back seat Veronica turned to me. "Want a ride home?" I asked.

"Well, I was just going to ask you if you would be willing to give me your cell number but yeah sure." she replied.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'll give it to you," I paused, "but GUARD IT WITH YOUR LIFE."

She chuckled. "I promise." I pulled out my phone and she pulled out hers. We traded numbers.

"Come on. You'll have to tell Cassadee where to go," I said.

When we got back to the venue, Cassadee and I ended up taking Alex into his bus. Thankfully, his bunk was a bottom one. We put him in his bunk.

"Damn, he's so out of it," Cassadee said.

"That's for sure," I said. She walked out to the front lounge.

To my surprise, Lisa wasn't here. I wonder f she went home or if she just left for the night. I'll ask tomorrow.

I was about to close the curtain when Alex rolled over and took my hand.

"Sammy, who one the drinking contest?" he asked.

I chuckled. "No one." He didn't say anything in response. Instead I got a kiss on my cheek.

"Night, Sam."

"Night, Alex."

I closed the curtain and went back to Hey Monday's bus. I think everyone was in their bunks already so I just got in mine and fell asleep thinking today was a fun day.

**So I found out today I have to plan a wedding. Yup, my sister is getting married! But I have no idea what to do. Wish me luck! : )**

**But enough about me,**

**Question 9: What is your biggest fear?**

**I am absolutely terrified of bees and wasps. I can't really explain why.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 10: I Won't Be The Way I Was On That Night**

Sammy's P.O.V.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"It's like a fucking-awww," Kyle said.

We were playing Mario again. I died and then he died so now we had to start the level again.

"Of course, it's a castle and we are small," I said.

"What? Did you think it would be something easy?" Kyle said.

"Whatever, let's just do this."

"You guys really like that game, huh?" Mike said.

"It is an addicting game," Kyle said as we started the level.

"I agree with that," Mike paused to take a bite of his Pop-Tart, "but you play it a lot."

"I just want to see the-FUCK! End," I said.

"What happened?" Alex L asked.

"I lost fire power. Now shhh," I said.

"Don't shhh me."

I paused the game and turned to him. "Please be quiet," I said. He nodded.

"Fuck yes!" I yelled, jumping up and sticking my arms in the air.

"It's about freaking time we beat that castle!" Kyle yelled. I high- fived him. "World 5, here we come."

"I wouldn't go on very far if I were you," Cassadee said, "Jack would be mad." I paused the game.

I laughed. "I could just go get him."

"Be careful if you do. Hangovers and Jack Barakat do not go together," Mike said.

I thought this over. "Come along, Kyle. I need someone there if I get injured," I said. I walked out of our bus and over to All Time Low's. I knocked on the door, a bit afraid of what was on the other side.

"Hey guys," Zack answered.

"Hello Zack. Would Jack be awake yet? We want to continue to play Mario."

"Nice English accent, Sammy. He's up, but he does have a very bad headache," Rian said. They let us in and closed the door.

"CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE!" Alex came out of the bathroom screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALEX!" Jack yelled and threw a pillow at Alex. I fell to the floor laughing along with Kyle. Zack and Rian just stood there. I guess they were used to this.

"Jack, just take some fucking Advil and let's go play Super Mario," I said when I stopped laughing.

His face lit up when I said Mario. "Okay!" he said. He ran into the bathroom and came put with two small green pills and dry swallowed them. "Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and I grabbed Kyle's and we ran off the bus.

"Have him back before midnight!" Rian yelled. I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling. I flipped him off and ran up on to our bus.

Jack sat down on the couch and grabbed my controller. I took Kyle's. "Oh, so I don't get to play?" he said.

I threw another controller at him and fixed it so he could play. "Don't complain now. Jack! You killed me!" I said.

"How?" he said.

"You jumped on Luigi's (who I was using to play) head when I made him jump and it killed him. Here, I'll show you," I did the same to him.

He shook his head. "That wasn't fair."

"Doesn't matter. Let's just play," I said.

Twenty minutes later Rian, Zack, and Alex came on our bus. We were now halfway through World 5.

"Can you guys stop playing? We're hungry," Rian said.

"Yeah, we're hungry too," Kyle said and turned off the game. "What did you have in mind to eat?"

"Call in a pizza?" Jack suggested.

I gave him a confused look. "How are we going to-?"

"We can't," Rian cut me off.

"Let's just walk around until we find a pizza place?" Kyle suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"Dude, just eat the pizza. There is no need to slap people in the face with the slice," I said to Jack after he hit me with his pizza.

"Yes, yes there is," he said and hit me again.

"Close your eyes," I said.

"Why?"

"Just do it. I promise nothing will happen." He closed his eyes. I took a pepperoni slice off of my pizza and put it on his eyelid.

"That was odd," he said and took it off.

"Yup, that's what you get for slapping me with pizza."

There was one slice of pizza left and Alex and Jack both reached for it. They glared at each other for about a minute before I said, "guys, why don't you just play paper, rock, scissors for it?"

They looked at me, shrugged, and played paper, rock, scissors. Alex won. "Ha-ha! I win!" He took a bite. Jack pouted.

I looked down at my plate and saw I still had half of a piece left. I wasn't going to eat it so I gave it to Jack. He smiled. "Thank you." I nodded.

. . .

My cell phone started ringing while we were walking back to the venue. "'Bout time you called me! What's up, Aiden!" I said.

I heard him chuckle. "Nothing much, really. Just bored."

"That's always exciting."

"I guess you could say that. But back to the reason I called." he paused.

"Which would be...?" I said.

"You're parents came by here looking for you," he said.

My jaw dropped. "How did they even know I was living there?"

"I don't think they did. I think they were just guessing from the people you know."

"Did you tell them where I was?"

"I didn't talk to them. Mom did."

I breathed in deeply. My heart sank. This moment, right here was when I realized how much I missed them. I just wanted to tell them I was sorry for everything. "What'd she tell them?" I managed to choke out. I was fighting back tears.

"That you weren't home. They kept prying for her to tell them where you were, so she just told them you were on tour with Hey Monday."

My heart sank even deeper. They knew how to find me now and I knew that they would.

"They weren't too happy at first, but they really wanted to talk to you. I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up at one of your shows."

I sobbed.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry."

"I don't-I gotta go," I said and hung up without another word.

We were in the venue parking lot and I ran off for the buses. When I found ours, I threw my phone down on the floor and went strait to my bunk, holding the curtain closed and crying heavily.

The last time I cried this much was the day I got kicked out. I haven't seen or heard from my parents since then and up until this point I didn't want to. I still don't want to but I just want to tell them I'm sorry. I'm sorry for screwing up everything in their lives. I'm sorry that it went this far.

I felt someone pulling back on the curtain and people saying my name, but it was faint in the back ground. My thoughts were taking over my mind and my sobs were loud. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slow. The person managed to pull the curtain back.

I didn't even move, except my hand. "Sammy," the person said, softly. They picked me up bridal-style and sat me down on what I think was the couch. I felt someone sit next to me. "Sammy, please talk to us," the same person said in the same, soft tone.

I opened my eyes to see Alex G, Rian, and Kyle sitting in front of me. To my left was Jack, who had his arm around my shoulders. I assumed he was the one that picked me up and carried me in here. To my right was Cassadee and next to her was Alex L. Standing up next to him was Patrick and Mike. Standing up next to Jack was Zack.

I breathed in deeply once more. I wiped the tears that were still coming out of my eyes. I shook my head. I couldn't speak. Kyle got up and went over by the door, taking my phone with him. Everyone was watching him.

"Aiden?" Kyle asked. "Dude, what happened?" Pause. "Her what?" His eyes widened. "When?" Pause. "What the hell!" He shook his head. "I'll call you back." He hung up. He stayed over by the door for a minute.

As I was sitting there, it felt like time had stopped. It felt like my heart had stopped beating. My parents were coming to see me, and I didn't have the slightest clue as to what they wanted.

Jack pulled me into a full hug as Kyle was telling everyone what happened. My hands started shaking and I breathed in deeply again. I laid my head on Jack's shoulder and that was the last thing I remember.

I don't know whether or not I was asleep or unconscious, but I knew that their conversation was like a dream.

"What should we do?" Cassadee asked.

"Should we keep her away from them if they do come?" Alex L said.

"I don't know if she'd want that. I think she's just shocked right now. We need her opinion." Kyle said.

I wanted to wake up, but my brain wouldn't let me. So I just stayed there still.

To be honest? I didn't know what I wanted. I want to tell them I'm sorry. I want to see them again. But right now, I don't think I'm emotionally ready. I'm not even sure if they are emotionally ready. One thing I knew though, was that they were coming. I just didn't know when, and that's what bothered me the most.

**Question 10:**

**Favorite TV show?**

**I'm going to go with Malcolm In The Middle and That 70s Show.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 11: Remembering Sunday. Well, Hey, Hey, Baby It's Never Too Late. Time Is Changing Everything**

Sammy's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning in my bunk. My eyes were puffy and hurt from crying. I felt arms around me, so I looked next to me and saw Alex G. I smiled at his sleeping frame.

"Alex," I whispered, "wake up." I poked his arm.

He moved his feet a little and his eyes fluttered open. "Morning," he whispered.

"Why did you sleep with me in my bunk?"

He shrugged. "You needed a friend."

I smiled. "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." We were still whispering.

"I wanted to."

We climbed out of my bunk and I found Jack, Rian, and Zack asleep in the front lounge. "What about your bus?" I asked Alex.

"It'll still get to the next city," he replied. I nodded.

"What time is it?" I said.

He looked at his cell phone, "Just after nine." I nodded again and took a seat against the wall next to a sleeping Zack. Alex sat next to me.

I sighed, thinking about everything that happened yesterday. If my parents were going to come find me, it would be very soon. Most likely today.

I turned to Alex, "It will probably be today," I said. It didn't take long for him to figure out what I was talking about.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I can't answer that. I don't really have a choice but to be."

"You don't have to go through with this. We can keep them away from you."

I shook my head. "I want to. I want to tell them how sorry I am. I want them to see how much I have changed."

"We can back you up on that."

"I'm going to need that."

We sat there in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. The only sound filling the room was the light snoring coming from Rian and our breathing.

I turned to Alex. "Thank you."

He turned to me. "For what?"

"Being there for me," I moved so I was facing him fully. He did the same to me.

"That's what friends do," he said.

"Kyle, Aiden, and Kaylee used to be the only friends I could truly count on," I said looking at the floor, "but then I met Hey Monday and All Time Low," I finished, looking up and smiled.

"Who? Those losers from those fake bands? Nah, you couldn't be friends with them," Alex said with a big smile.

I laughed quietly. "But I am. Too bad I'm one of those losers now." He chuckled.

I started playing with the loose pieces of carpet. Alex put his index finger on my chin and lifted my face up. "Thank you," he said.

I pulled his hand away from my face and held it. "For what?" I asked.

"Being there for me." I gave him a confused look. "When Lisa and I were fighting back in Nashville, you stepped in and defended me. And for also being my friend," he explained. I let go of his hand.

I giggled. "Alex, you're almost twenty-three and I'm seventeen. Do you know how messed up that sounds?"

He laughed quietly. "But you're almost eighteen so it's not so bad," he said.

I nodded. "I guess it's good that I'm not like, fourteen."

"That would be worse."

"Indeed it would."

"Do you use a lot of big words?"

"I try to."

"Why?"

"It confuses people if they don't know what the word means." I grinned. He smiled and shook his head.

I started playing with pieces of the carpet again. "Do you regret anything?" I asked.

"Nothing comes to mind," he said after a moment. "Do you?"

"I don't regret anything, but there are some things I wish I could do differently," I said.

"Like what?"

I smirked. "Getting kicked out and fighting all the people I did."

"I can understand getting kicked out, but why the fighting?"

"Most of the people didn't deserve it."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"At the time I thought they did." He nodded. I was still looking down and playing with pieces on the carpet. I felt Alex's gaze on me, but I didn't look up.

Zack yawned and stretched next to me. He sat up. "Hey," he said.

"Good morning," I said and ruffled his hair. He frowned, looking up at his hair, then fixed it.

I chuckled. "Silly."

"I have to pee," he said and stood up.

"Thanks for sharing," I said as he walked into the bathroom. Moments later I heard the toilet flush and the water turn on. I guess he was in the shower, which left me and Alex alone again. Well, not really. Jack and Rian were still asleep.

It was silent again and that bothered me. We just sat there, listening to Rian's snoring and Jack's steady breathing.

"What do you think they want from you?" Alex said, referring to my parents.

"I have no idea, and that's what bothers me the most," I replied, "I just hope everyone is okay, you know? Like, I hope no one died or is severely injured."

"I bet it's nothing that bad."

"I don't think it is, but you never know."

The water shut off and Zack came out of the bathroom in the same clothes he was in, only he had wet hair. He sat down in front of me.

"Are you better now?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you have any idea when they might come, if they do?"

"Probably today," I said. He scooted over next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay," he said.

"I hope so."

. . .

We walked out of the dressing room and headed outside the venue. I thought about taking off for the buses, but then I remembered why I wanted to see my parents. That is, if they came.

We were signing some autographs with All Time Low when I saw two familiar faces. I wasn't sure at first because it was dark, but I knew I was right. "No way," I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

They started walking forward, stopping a few yards away. When my Mom saw me, she started crying. My dad just looked shocked.

"Mom," I said. The tears started to fall. I ran up to her and she hugged me. We were both crying our eyes out. I felt arms wrapped around me and smelled my Dad's familiar cologne.

I sobbed. "Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry," I said into my Mom's shoulder.

"Shhh," she said. I nodded.

I pulled away after a while, but me and my Mom were still crying. I even saw some tears in my Dad's eyes. My Mom looked me up and down.

"You've gotten taller," she said and laughed a little.

"Well, it has been a year and a half," I said. My parents nodded. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when I saw the sadness in my parents eyes. My heart sank again. I realized how bad I had messed up just by one look.

"Can we talk somewhere private? Maybe over dinner?" my Mom said.

I nodded. "But first, I want you to meet some people." I grabbed my Mom's hand and walked her over to the bands. My Dad followed. The lighting was better hear and I noticed my Mom dyed her hair darker and my Dad's hair was graying.

"Mom, Dad. This is Rian, Cassadee, Mike, Alex G, Jack, Alex L, Patrick, Zack, and you know Kyle." I pointed to them as I said there names. "They make up the bands Hey Monday and All Time Low, including me. Guys, this is my Mom and Dad."

"It's nice to meet you all," my Mom said, with a small smile.

"So where did you have in mind for dinner?" I asked.

"There's a little restaurant down the street. Let's go there," my Dad said. I nodded and followed them off into the distance, waving to my friends over my shoulder, who I so desperately needed right now.

"Honey, how have you been?" my Mom said after we ordered.

"Out of trouble," I said.

"What do you mean?" Dad said.

"I haven't thrown a party, been to a party, drank, got in a fight, failed a class, disrespected people, done something without permission, done something illegal, gotten or almost gotten arrested, or anything else you can think of since that Sunday morning."

My parents looked shocked, but had a hint of disbelief to the look on their faces.

"I'm telling the truth. When you kicked me out, I changed so much. My teachers and everyone I knew thought you guys were abusing me to keep me from getting into stuff. I even tried to stop cussing. That didn't work completely, but I have gotten better." I paused. My parents still looked shocked.

"When you kicked me out, it broke my heart and I know it broke your's. I was just trying to reassemble it. I was trying to fix everything." I paused to wipe some tears.

"I hoped and hoped and prayed that you would come find me. That you would take me back. After a month, when I realized you weren't coming, I knew that I would never let myself screw up that much again. That was the day I promised myself that I was content with you not being around. It wasn't until yesterday when Aiden told me you came looking for me that I realized how much I missed you and how sorry I was and how much I screwed up." I took a deep breath.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry. I can't put into words how sorry I am." My Mom grabbed my hands and held them.

"We forgive you," she said. A wave of relief hit me and I let out the breath I was holding. "Which is why we came here." She let go.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What are saying?" I said.

"We want you to come home," Mom said.

I smiled slightly. "Um, yeah. Sure. After tour of course."

"Now, I would say no, but it looks like you have a good thing going for you. And that boy Alex, the one with oddly placed hair?" Dad said. I smirked. Gaskarth did have oddly placed hair.

"What about him?" I said.

"There's something about the way he looks at you. I can't put my finger on it, but something is telling me you shouldn't let him go," he continued.

I looked at him confused. "Um, I don't know how to respond to that, but okay."

We ate and just kind of caught up on things. We traded phone numbers and promised to keep in touch before saying goodbye. For once, I felt...complete. Like everything was the way it should be.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Cassadee asked as I walked onto the bus.

"Good," I said, "they want me to come home after tour." Kyle looked shocked and I smiled widely. "They want me to come home after tour," I said again quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Alex G engulfed me in a hug. "Glad things worked out," he said.

"Me too."

**Question 11:**

**Can you play any instruments? If so, what can you play?**

**I'm learning to play guitar and I can sorta kinda play piano.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 12: Six And Straight To DVD**

Sammy's P.O.V.

"Pirate penguins or ninja bunnies?" I asked Jack. We were at Dairy Queen because he insisted we go get ice cream.

"Ooo tough choice." he took a bite of ice cream. "I'll say...pirate penguins."

"Boo! You suck! Ninja bunnies are so much better!" I threw a straw at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

I laughed. "Jack, you have ice cream all over your face."

He blushed and wiped his mouth. "Better?" I nodded.

"You sure you don't want some of this?" he held up his Oreo blizzard.

I shook my head. "I just wanted a shake." He shrugged and started eating again.

I was replying to a text from Kaylee when Jack gasped and grabbed my wrists. "Want to go watch You Me At Six?" he said.

I laughed. "Heck yes! When do they play?"

"After We The Kings." I mouthed an O.

Ten minutes later, Jack got up and threw his trash away. He took my hand and pulled me from the booth and out of the Dairy Queen and to the venue.

"Jack! Calm down!"

"No Sammy! You've never seen You Me At Six before!"

That's true. I have seen a lot of bands, but not You Me At Six.

I sighed in defeat and walked inside the venue. Everyone else was already waiting there.

"Jack, wipe your mouth," Rian said. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

The members of You Me At Six have strong English accents.

Damn those English accents.

But it was an insane concert!

"Okay so am I the only one that noticed they started their show at six?" Kyle asked.

"That's odd," I said.

"Today's also November sixth," Alex L said.

"That's even weirder," I said.

"It's also the twenty-sixth venue," said Cassadee.

"That's a lot of sixes," Kyle said.

"Sometimes, tour is just like that. The craziest things may happen," Zack said. I nodded.

"Any crazy tour stories?" I said.

Alex G smirked. "You haven't seen Straight To DVD, have you?" I shook my head.

"What!" Rian, Jack, and Zack said together.

"Neither have I," Kyle said.

"We need to fix this immediately," Jack said.

"So before we do this," Alex G started. Kyle and I were on All Time Low's bus. Hey Monday was back on theirs. "anything you are afraid of seeing?"

I thought a minute. "The amount of male nudity."

Rian chuckled. "Brace yourself. There's a lot."

"Oh, she won't have a problem with that," Kyle said.

I shot him a glare. "Just because they are my favorite band doesn't mean I want to see them naked."

"But you do."

"You don't know me at all, do you?"

"I guess not."

When the DVD was over, Zack asked, "So...what'd you think?"

"Funniest thing I ever saw," I said. Kyle nodded.

"Why thank you," Alex said. He bowed.

"New movie?" Kyle said.

"Transformers?" Jack asked, holding up the DVD.

"Megan Fox!" Matt yelled.

"Even if you are a girl and you are not a lesbian or bi-sexual you have to admit Megan Fox is hot," I said, "because she is. I mean, there's just no denying it."

Zack and Rian chuckled, Jack and Matt nodded in agreement, and Alex looked shocked. "You going to be okay there?" I asked him.

"You don't care if people know stuff about you, you say girls are hot and you're straight,-" he said.

"That's quite an assumption," I said, cutting him off.

"Whatever, it's true. As I was saying, you're outgoing, and you can be friends with a guy without liking them. Are you okay with nudity too?" he finished.

I shrugged. "I guess so. It depends."

"Well, what else can you do? Beat me and Jack at a drinking contest?"

"No promises, but maybe."

"She can hold her alcohol pretty well," Kyle said.

I shrugged again. "I do okay."

"Hmm. I'll remember that," Jack said. I rolled my eyes.

After we watched the first Transformers, Kyle and I left their bus to go to Hey Monday's. They didn't wait up for us, so they were already asleep. We told each other good night and climbed into our bunks. Kyle started snoring lightly as soon as he got into his bunk while I lied awake. Today was kind of weird.

You Me At Six, at six, playing the sixth show of the day, on November sixth.

Say that five times fast.

**Have you seen Straight To DVD? I've only seen parts of it.**

**Question,**

**Pirate penguins or ninja bunnies?**

**It fits.**

**I choose ninja bunnies. Duh! That would be freaking amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 13: My First Interview**

Sammy's P.O.V.

"I MAKE THEM GOOD GIRLS GO BAD! I MAKE THEM GOOD GIRLS GO BAD!" Jack screamed as he came on to Hey Monday's bus. I was laying on the couch watching Dave Days on You Tube on my computer.

"Jack! You're not dressed up as Vicky!" I said. He shrugged.

"Only when Alex is dressed up as Sierra," Alex G said, following Jack. He picked up my feet and sat down.

"Third person?" I asked. He nodded.

"I want a pet dinosaur!" Jack yelled.

"Better make sure it doesn't eat you," Rian said as he sat down on the floor.

"See? I told you!" I sat up and closed my laptop. "Where's Zack?"

"He's coming," Alex said.

"Sammy, guess what!" Cassadee said, running into the front lounge.

I sat my laptop down next to me and stood up. "What what what!" I said, jumping up and down.

"You have your first interview today!" she said.

"No way! With who!"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"When?" Jack said.

"After we play our set," Mike said.

"Which is after yours," I said to Jack.

"So we get to see?" Alex G said. Cassadee nodded.

I rolled my eyes. Something tells me they are going to try to screw this up.

XXXX

"Alright, Sammy," Cassadee said, "it's your turn. Good luck." She hugged me.

"Um, yeah I'll probably need it." My stomach was in knots. I went over to the interviewer who was only a few feet away.

"You're Sammy?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Jake and I'm you're interviewer." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." he nodded.

The camera turned on. "Hey guys. I'm here with Sammy, the bassist of Hey Monday. How are you doing today?" Jake said. He put the microphone up to me and continued to go back and forth through the whole interview.

"I'm doing pretty good. How are you?" I replied.

"I'm pretty good. Alright, so for the people who don't know yet, how did you get in Hey Monday?"

"I got into Hey Monday...well, okay. I was in a band back in my hometown and the other members didn't want to chase the dream of actually getting big while I did. So, my friend Kyle-who's cousin is friends with Alex Lipshaw, Hey Monday's guitarist-told them about me and pretty soon it just all came together."

"That's cool. What was it like getting into the band? Like, what challenges did you have to face?"

"Nothing to bad. They had to make sure they could put up with me long enough-" Jake let out a small chuckle, "and I had to stay on the bus a couple of days just to make sure I could handle it, but that's about it. It wasn't anything like, 'you have to climb Mount Everest before you're in this band.'" We laughed a little.

"So you were used to playing like, small shows around you hometown, right?" I nodded. "Was the first day of tour kind of overwhelming to you?"

"I wasn't so much overwhelmed as I was intimidated."

"And why is that?"

"I'm on tour with a lot of bands that I listen to and inspire me. I was trying to play it cool, but deep inside I was thinking things like 'holy crap it's them'. I couldn't really like, get myself to talk to anyone for a while. We were about two months into the tour when I finally did."

"And who was the first band you talked to?"

I laughed a little. "All Time Low." As if on cue, Jack came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Speaking of All Time Low. Hey, Jack."

"And who would this be?" Jake said.

"I am Jack and I play guitar in All Time Low."

Alex G came up, put his hands on Jack's shoulders and jumped up, but landed on his feet. "And I'm Alex."

"See what I have to deal with?" I said.

Jake giggled. "Alright, so what's it like being on tour with them?" he pointed to Jack and Alex.

"It's...interesting. It's different every day." I said.

"It's terrible. I hate it!" Jack said, but then started laughing.

"I think being in tour with All Time Low is really killing Hey Monday because everyone likes All Time Low and no one wants to see us." I said, (playing around, of course!) looking out of the corner of my eye.

"Aw," Jake said.

"Do you want to turn the camera that way?" I said, pointing to Zack and Rian who looked like they were fighting over a soda. The cameraman turned the camera. "Hey Jackasses!" I yelled. We laughed when they both looked our way. They blushed and stopped.

The camera was turned back towards us. "So on to the fun questions," Jake said, "Some of these were viewer submitted. Pancakes or waffles?"

"Pancakes!" I said.

"Waf-" Jack tried to say.

I put up my hand. "This is my interview not yours!"

"So!" he said.

"Do you argue like this a lot?" Jake said.

"Sometimes." Alex said.

"I guess I should say I'm asking for your questions over Twitter right now," Jake said, "This one is for Sammy. Power Rangers or Ninja Turtles?"

"Ninja Turtles." I said.

"Me too!" Alex said.

"Which one would you be?" Jake said.

"Michelangelo. He's the leader," I said.

Alex moved so he was on the other side of me and put his arm around my shoulders as well. I put my arms around both of their wastes.

"Side note; did you know that the red Power Ranger is now a gay porn star? And I think the yellow one died. And supposedly the pink one was bulimic." I said.

"Wow, that's...wow." Jake said. Alex, Jack, and I laughed.

"This one is for Sammy too," Jake started laughing, "If you had to choose a condom flavor what would it be?"

Alex, Jack, and I started laughing. "Um," I said, "I don't know. I'll get back to you on that."

"Nooooo you have to answer now," Jack said.

"Fine! Strawberry!" I said.

"Why?" Alex said.

"Jack said I had to answer now, so I answered."

"You guys are funny," Jake said, "These are all for Sammy. What is your guilty pleasure?"

"Like, musically or...?" I said.

"It can be musically, or whatever."

"Um, I'm going to say Britney Spears and these assholes over here only because I'm majorly obsessed with their music."

"Good choices. Um, what's something people would be surprised to hear about you?"

I looked at Jack and Alex. "What surprised you guys about me?"

"Ooo I know!" Alex said, "She got kicked out of her house sophomore year of high school."

"Aw, look who remembers stuff about me," I said and ruffled his hair.

"You got kicked out of your house?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I did. I-I was a terrible kid." I smiled and shook my head.

"Wow, that did surprise me. Are you afraid of spiders?" Jake said.

"No! I was on the phone with her and she was like 'Hey, there's a spider!' and she didn't kill it." Jack said.

"Yeah. I just picked it up and put it outside. I named it Betty." I said.

"Betty?" Alex said.

"Don't make fun," I said.

"That's nice. You saved it's life," Jake said, "You're only seventeen, right?" I nodded. "Did you drop out of school or...?"

"No, I'm a senior. I'm taking online classes."

"Oh cool. So last question. What advice to you give people going into their senior year soon?"

"Take every class you absolutely have to have before senior year, that way you can goof off your senior year and actually enjoy it." We laughed.

"Alrighty then. Well, thanks guys and we hope to hear from you soon."

"Thank you." The camera shut off and we said our goodbyes.

"I think I did pretty good," I said."

"For your first interview it was pretty awesome," Alex said.

Could have been worse, I thought. But I did good.

**That thing about the Power Rangers? Actually true lol**

**Question,**

**Power Rangers or Ninja Turtles? Which one would you be?**

**Ninja Turtles, Michelangelo.**

**He was always the coolest to me lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is kind of long, but it's really a lot of dialogue.**

**So remember Veronica? From chapter nine? She's important, I promise. She plays a part in this chapter, but it's not the reason why she's in the story. It's sure to come sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this.**

**Chapter 14: A Day With Alex's Slutty Assistant Debbie**

Sammy's P.O.V.

All Time Low and Hey Monday have the day off today. Cassadee, Alex L, and Mike are doing an interview. Patrick, Alex G, Rian, Zack, and Kyle are basically playing video games all day. Me and Jack? Well...we were pretty much just being bored.

"Six flags!" Jack yelled.

"I thought you weren't going back there?" I said.

"Oh. Good point."

"Ah, San Antonio, Texas. How does it feel to be back here?"

"Don't get me started on that." I laughed.

"Fine, take the fun out of it all," I said as we walked into a music store. "Girls Do What They Want" by The Maine was playing over the speakers. I started looking at CDs with Jack.

"Maroon 5?" he asked, holding up their new CD.

"I don't like them all that much," I said.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "I never really got into them."

"Oh," he put the CD down and picked up another one, "Paramore?"

"I have that one." It was "Riot!".

"Well, damn."

"Nice try."

"Cute Is What We Aim For?" he held up the CD.

"I...don't have that one. Thanks." I took the CD from him.

"Yay! I got one right!" He stuck his arms in the air. I laughed.

I went over to a different section and saw Straight To DVD. Remembering something I turned around and said, "Jack, I'm going to call you Debbie."

"Why?" he looked up from another CD.

"Because that's your slutty assistant name."

"Only to Alex!"

"Fuck Alex! That's what I'm calling you. For the time being, anyway."

"You feel strongly about that."

"Kind of, I guess."

"A smart-ass comment would fit perfectly here."

"I agree, it would. Are you getting anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay. I'll go pay for this. Don't leave without me, Debbie!"

"I won't! Promise!"

I paid for the CD and walked outside to find Jack waiting...impatiently.

"You take forever!" he whined.

"I was in their for five minutes," I said in the same voice.

"Yeah, that's a long time."

"Not really."

"Fine, but I was bored!"

"Debbie, just calm down. We can go get food now."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a secret mind reader." I shrugged.

"Really? What am I thinking of right now?"

"Tacos."

"Shit!"

"Just come on." I linked my arm with his and we skipped to a Taco Bell and ordered food.

"I want a Nacho Bel Grande. No! I want a Mexican pizza. No!" I slapped my hand over Jack's mouth. The cashier, who was probably about sixteen, was just laughing.

"Just give us like, ten tacos," I said with a laugh. She nodded and rang up our order.

"Ah! You licked my hand!" I said.

"Should've let me talk." Jack shrugged.

I paid for the order and realized I recognized the girl behind the counter.

I smiled big and said, "Veronica, you live in San Antonio?"

Her face lit up. "You remember me?"

"I gave you my phone number. Of course I remember you. Why haven't you called or anything?"

"Uh, well um, I got grounded from like, everything when I got home that night." She blushed.

"I'm so confused," Jack said.

I turned to him. "Remember the night you and Alex had a drinking contest in Chicago?" he nodded. "I met her there." He mouthed an O.

"You were so wasted," Veronica said. I nodded.

"Anyways," I turned back to Veronica, "since you're grounded, we'll hang out next time I'm in San Antonio?" she nodded. "But, before I go, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"Why were you in Chicago?"

"I had a break off of school so me and my family went to go visit some old family friends and family." She smiled.

"Oh. Well, okay then. Call me when you get ungrounded." I smiled and waved. Jack all but carried me over to a table.

I was just about to take a bite of my taco when Jack started throwing pieces of lettuce at me. I started throwing lettuce back at him. He wouldn't stop so I reached over and smashed his taco. He just sat there, looking shocked. I started laughing.

"I'm sorry. Do you want mine?" I held up my still wrapped taco.

He shook his head. "I'll eat it. I just didn't expect you to do that. You have lettuce in your hair."

"It's a beautiful accessory and so do you." He started running his fingers through his hair. "You got it." I said.

"Okay. Now come here." he said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to murder you."

"At least it's by someone I trust."

"No, seriously. I'm going to get the lettuce out of your hair."

"I'll get it." I said and started running my fingers through my hair. "Did I get it all?" Jack nodded.

"So what are we doing after this?" he asked.

I shrugged. "You choose."

"Paintballing?"

"That's not going to be as fun with just two people."

"That's true. Um...laser tag?" I started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"You had your mouth full of food so it sounded like "fafer fag?". He started laughing too.

"But you know what I meant, right?"

I nodded. "But it still won't be as fun."

"That is also true. Why don't we just go wherever our legs take us?"

I laughed. "I don't know what that is from, but it sounds like something off of The Wizard Of Oz. I don't think that is right though." He nodded.

We ate in mostly silence for the remainder of the time, with Jack occasionally saying random things here and there.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack asked, well, whined.

"I guess," I whined too. I got up to throw the trash away. When I turned around I screamed because Jack was right behind me. People looked up, but they didn't do anything.

"Ididn'tmeantoscareyouI'msorry!" he said really fast and hugged me.

"I'm okay. Calm down," I said.

"Okay. Good."

"You know what song I have stuck in my head?" I said. We were walking down the street again.

"Bennie And The Jets?" Jack suggested.

"No, but that's definitely a possibility. Good guess. It's Take Me Home Tonight."

"Eddie Money?"

"I-just don't question my mind. I don't even understand it half the time."

"Do you ever-Hey! A butterfly!" I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face. She was pretty."

"Or he."

"You don't know that for sure, do you?"

"Well, neither do you."

"Until you can prove me wrong I'm going to call it a she."

"Or he," I said under my breath. "What were you going to ask before you saw a butterfly?"

He thought a while. He shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Watch, you'll wake up in the middle of the night and scream it."

"Probably."

"That sounds like something you would do."

"It does." he nodded.

"This guy got fined $40,000 for flipping off a referee at a football game."

He started laughing. "Really?" I nodded. "That's funny."

"I want candy." I said after walking in silence for about ten minutes.

"I know a girl who's soft and sweet," Jack sang, "She's so fine, she can't be beat."

"Got everything that I desire. Sets the summer sun on fire," I sang. "That's a fun song. But, I really do want candy."

"Let's make it happen!" Jack said. "Want to skip? I do."

I shrugged. "Okay."

Jack grabbed my hand. We started skipping and swinging our arms. (Ha! You thought he was kidding, huh?)

"There's a gas station," I said.

"Gas stations have candy," Jack said.

"They do. Come on, Debbie." I dragged him into the store.

"Pop Rocks!" Jack said.

"Jolly Ranchers," I said.

"Mucho better."

"Part Spanish?"

"Yes."

"What time is it?" I said when we were paying for our candy. We got Air Heads, Jolly Ranchers, Pop Rocks, and Jack insisted he get a Tootsie Roll.

"Like, eight," he said.

"Should we go back to the venue?"

"Yeah, probably."

We hailed a cab and headed back to the venue, getting their in about thirty minutes. I was kind of surprised to see everyone outside the buses and just kind of hanging around outside.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey. What's in the bag?" Patrick said.

"Candy." I held it up. "Want some?" He nodded. I set the bag down in the center of their circle.

"This looks like you guys are all getting high," I said.

They all gave me looks of disbelief. "Wow," Cassadee said.

"I got into the wrong group of people, but I never did drugs." I sat down next to her. Jack sat next to me.

"Well, we don't either." Rian said.

"Good."

"How about a bon fire?" Jack said.

"We're in a parking lot," Mike said.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Silly," I said.

To think that this would end in less than a month made me sad. We had too many fun times and I didn't want it to end. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I don't want to be so worried about what's next that I lose today.

**Question,**

**What is a song you wish you would have wrote?**

**I have A LOT, so I'll just name a few.**

**I Can't Do The One-Two Step-All Time Low**

**Loser-Cute Is What We Aim For**

**Overrated (Everything Is)-Less Than Jake**

**Champagne-Sugarcult**

**And last one,**

**Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night)-All Time Low**


	15. Chapter 15

**The ending is not a cliffhanger, just a warning.**

**A couple chapters back, londonpunker14 left a review that gave me an idea for this chapter, so thank you! ; )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 15: We Beat Alex And Jack!**

Sammy's P.O.V.

I sighed. "I'm so bored," I said and sat down on the couch.

"I think pretty much everyone is," Alex L said.

"Is anything happening tonight?" I asked.

"Well," Cassadee started, "there's a barbeque tonight by Paramore and We The Kings bus."

"What for?"

"Tour's ending soon. The next week will probably be band bonding time." She put air quotes around "band bonding time".

"Oh yeah. Could be fun. Wanna go?"

"Yeah, sure." Mike said.

I stretched. "When is it?" I said.

"In a couple of hours," Mike said.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower."

After taking a quick shower, I dried my hair and changed into something pretty basic. White tank-top and jeans. It may be November, but we're in New Mexico.

"I want to play beer pong," Kyle said when I stepped into the front lounge.

"You can do that tonight," I said.

"True."

Time quickly passed and sure enough, the barbeque was starting. Alcohol was being passed around while I just grabbed a bottled water.

I sat down, at the table that was set up, next to Kyle. I felt arms wrap around me. "Sammy!" Jack screamed in my ear. I looked over my shoulder.

"Thank you for killing my hearing," I said. He sat down next to me.

"You're welcome." He took a bite of my burger.

I took of drink of my water. "Kyle wants to play beer pong." He nodded with a mouthful of food.

Jack shrugged. "I'm up for it. Alex will probably play. You up for it?" I shook my head.

"Awww, come on. You know you want to see if you can beat them," Kyle said and elbowed my side, causing me to sway toward Jack a little.

"Fine, let's do it," I said.

Jack yelled "Woo!" and ran off to get Alex G. I stood up and went over to the red plastic cups. (So cliché, right?). The word quickly spread that we were playing beer pong. Soon, everyone was gathered around the table. Kyle cleared off the table and I came back with twenty cups and cans of beer.

"Ready to lose, Sam?" Alex said.

"If by lose you mean win then yes," I said.

I stacked up the cups in a pyramid and Alex poured the beer in.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," I said in a "duh" tone.

"Alright guys," Cassadee said to quiet everyone down, "Ready to play beer pong?" she yelled. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"We got Jack and Alex G playing for All Time Low," she said. We cheered, "and Sammy and Kyle representing Hey Monday!" We cheered again.

"So you guys know the rules, right?" Alex L said. We responded with yeahs.

"So let's do this!" Mike yelled.

"You go first," Kyle said to me. I nodded. He handed me the ping-pong ball and I walked over to the opposite side of the table.

"Come on, you pussies! Just pick someone to see who goes first!" I yelled at Alex and Jack. Alex shook his head and walked over.

We made eye contact and shot the ball at the same time. Alex smirked. "We go first," he said when he made it.

"Fine. What happens if you win?" I asked.

He smiled. "You have to walk around in your underwear for the rest of the night."

I raised an eyebrow and turned around to Kyle. He shrugged and nodded. I shrugged. "Okay." People in the crowd responded with whistling, wows, whoas, and "ohhhhh"s.

"If we win, you have to streak," I said. Alex smirked. "Not just around the venue. And I'll make sure there are plenty of fans around," I continued. His face fell and the crowd gave the same reaction. "Let's go, Alex. Come on."

He snapped out of his trance and turned towards the cups. He shot the ball and made it in a cup. "Drink up," he said.

I walked over and grabbed the cup. I took the ball out, threw it to Alex, and chugged the drink. Then Alex tossed the ball to Kyle.

Kyle tossed the ball and missed, along with Jack. I threw the ball and it bounced, but made it in a cup. "Drink up," I mocked Alex. He drank the two beers and then tossed the ball, missing.

Kyle tossed it, making it, and Jack drank his beer. Jack tossed it, making it, and Kyle drank his beer.

Fifteen minutes later, each side had two cups left and we each had about the same amount of beer. Alex was up to shoot.

"Be ready," he said. He shot the ball, bouncing it, but it missed the cup.

"Heck yes!" I yelled, sticking my arms in the air. "Now I think you need to be ready," I said. I bounced the ball, making it in a cup.

"Shit," Alex said. He drank his two cups and Jack drank ours that were left. We met back at the end of the table.

"Ready?" I said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Alex. Jack nodded.

"Follow me."

Cassadee led them to the spot she picked out during our game with everyone following. They stripped down to their boxers first.

People started walking up. We couldn't help but laugh. Alex and Jack shared a look. "Dammit," Alex mumbled.

**Question,**

**Favorite Disney movie?**

**Ooooo, kind of a hard choice. I'm going to say Snow White or 101 Dalmatians, the cartoon version.**

**And if you don't like Disney, just...why?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 16: Tomorrow Is A Different Day And I Know I'm Not Ready**

Sammy's P.O.V.

I sighed, threw my pencil and notebook down, and looked over at Kyle who was sitting in his bunk across from mine. He sat cross-legged, his textbook in his lap, his eyebrows furrowed together, and was furiously writing something down on his paper.

"Do you get this?" I asked him.

"Not even the littlest bit, but whatever," he replied.

I sighed again. "Alex, Cassadee, Mike, Patrick, Rian, Jack, Alex, and Zack, do you remember any math?" I called into the front lounge. You could see it from my bunk. Zack, Rian, and Cassadee came over to us.

"Depends. What kind of math?" Rian said, leaning against the door frame.

"Geometry," Kyle said. Rian gave Kyle a look of fear.

"No promises," said Zack, taking my math book. "What number?" He sat down on the floor.

"Seventeen," I said. He looked at the book a moment, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Cassadee," he said and handed my book to her. She sat down next to Kyle. She studied the book for a minute, flipping the pages back and forth for the example problems.

"I thought you were taking online classes?" Rian said as he took a seat next to me.

"Well we are, but math is the one class we couldn't, except for the tests," I said.

"Why'd you wait so long to do it?" Zack said.

"That's the last lesson. Until we get back anyway," Kyle said.

"Are you in the same classes?" Rian asked.

"We had to be. The counselor had to change our schedules so we could go on tour," I said.

"Which made it easier to do stuff like this," Kyle said.

Cassadee sighed. "Write the equation of a line that passes through (4,6) and is perpendicular to (2,3)," she said, reading the problem. "This was hard for me."

"That is just a bunch of gibberish to me," Zack said. Rian nodded.

"I'll figure it out," I said and took my math book back.

"No, I know how to do it," Cassadee said.

"That makes more sense," I said after she explained it.

"Thank you, Cassadee!" Kyle said and hugged her.

"You're welcome. That was your last problem so let's go do something that doesn't suck?" she said. I nodded and stood up, throwing my pencil and math book down.

"Today's the last day of tour isn't it?" I said. We all had walked outside and were headed over to the stage to see who was about to play.

"Shhhh, we don't talk like that," Alex L said, quietly. I giggled.

"But I'm sad to see it's over." I half-smiled, sadly.

"They'll be more tours," Mike said. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I know, but still. Hey, Paramore is playing."

They were in the middle of "Emergency". We started watching the show and singing along with everyone else. I felt an arm around my waist and someone led me away from the stage.

I started freaking out a little but calmed down when I turned around and saw Alex G.

"You scared me." I punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry I thought you heard me tell-OW!" he said. He grabbed his arm where I punched him. "Someone can throw a punch."

"I told you I could fight." He pouted. "Did I really hit you that hard?"

"No, but harder than I expected."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

He started walking over to a vending machine. I quickly followed. "Want anything?" he asked.

"No, thanks," I said. "So...what'd you want?"

"Well, tour is ending today..." he trailed off to pick up his soda he bought.

"Yeah..." I said, hoping he would continue.

"I was wondering, after you graduate of course, if you would want to come to Baltimore before Warped next year to hang with Me, Rian, Jack, and maybe Zack. It depends on if he goes back to California or not."

"That reminded me of 'Back To California' by Sugarcult and yeah. I'll come out to Baltimore." We both smiled. "One condition. You have to spend a day with me at school. Hey Monday is too. I think it'll have to be a different day than them, though."

"Yeah I'll come. I'm sure the others will too. And that is a good song."

"Indeed it is."

We sat in the parking lot for awhile by a merch tent. It was kind of hot since we are in California and the concert was outdoors.

"When do you move back in with your parents?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow," I said.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Not...kind...I don't know. All I know is, I'm not ready."

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" I said.

"Because your Sammy."

I smirked and lightly pushed him. "That's the best you got?"

"Look at all the things you've gone through," he paused, "Yeah, you've been kicked out, but that led you here," He rested his head on top of mine. "and now you're parents want to make things better, something you never thought they would do."

"I don't know if I can believe you." And I left it at that.

XXXX

"Sammy, you ready?" Cassadee asked me. It was time to play our last set for this tour.

"Yeah, but uh, I have a question," I said. She nodded for me to continue. "Can I play an acoustic number?"

"Yeah. I'm okay with that. What about you guys?" She turned to Alex L, Mike, and Patrick. They nodded and said their yeahs.

"So what song do we play?" Alex L asked.

"Actually, can I play it?" He was taken aback.

"You play guitar?" Mike said.

"A little. Not really a lot at all. I only know how to play this song," I said. Alex shrugged and nodded, then handed me an acoustic guitar that I put by the stage for when I needed it.

"Okay, guys. Can we slow it down a minute?" Cassadee said into the microphone. It was now dark outside. The crowd responded with cheers. "Alright, so Sammy, our bassist is going to play this. Hope you like it." She smiled to me as I walked over to her mic with the guitar and their tech guy following with a stool.

I put the strap around my neck and sat down. "So how you guys doing tonight?" I asked. They cheered. "Okay, so I'm going to play a cover. I was talking to Alex from All Time Low earlier and well, this is kind of how I felt about what he said. So this is for you, Alex. You better be listening!" I laughed a little at the end.

I started in on the song and some people in the crowd quickly picked up on it. I let my fingers flow against the strings and the words began to come out.

_And I wanna believe you_

_When you tell me that it'll be okay_

_Yeah, I try to believe you_

_But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be_

_It always turns out to be a different way_

_I try to believe you_

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

_I don't know how I feel_

_Tomorrow, (tomorrow) tomorrow, (tomorrow)_

_I don't what to say_

_Tomorrow, (tomorrow) tomorrow is a different day_

_It's always been up to you_

_It's turning around it's up to me_

_I'm gonna do what I have to do_

_Just don't_

_Gimme a little time_

_Leave me alone a little while_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_Not today, today, today, today, today,_

_I don't know how I feel_

_Tomorrow, (tomorrow) tomorrow, (tomorrow)_

_I don't what to say_

_Tomorrow, (tomorrow) tomorrow is a different day_

_Hey yeah, yeah. Hey yeah, yeah_

_And I know I'm not ready_

_Hey yeah, yeah. Hey yeah, yeah._

_Maybe tomorrow_

_Hey yeah, yeah. Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_I'm not ready_

_Hey yeah, yeah. Hey yeah, yeah_

_Maybe tomorrow_

_And I wanna believe you_

_When you tell me that it'll be okay_

_Yeah, I try to believe you_

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

_Tomorrow it may change_

_Tomorrow it may change_

_Tomorrow it may change_

_Tomorrow it may change_

Cassadee had picked up on the back up vocals. As I strummed the last note I smiled to myself. The crowd cheered and I remembered why I wanting to chase this dream in the first place.

I sighed as I got into the bus for one last night. Tomorrow I would get a flight home with Hey Monday and All Time Low, move out of Kyle, Aiden, and Kaylee's house, then go home. There was no doubt in my mind that I was not ready.

**By the way, I don't own those lyrics. The song is "Tomorrow" by Avirl Lavigne.**

**I have a choir concert tomorrow, so I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tonight. ; )**

**This story is coming to an end. Three more chapters, maybe four and then, wait for it...A SEQUEL! Lol. My first story to have a sequel, kind of shocking.**

**So question,**

**Do you think a self-titled CD is a cop out or maybe a sell out? Or do you think it's okay?**

**I don't think it's a sell out, but I do think it's a cop out. To me, it's a sign that they couldn't think of anything else better, so they just gave the CD a title.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter doesn't really have the bands in it, but it's important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 17: Franklin**

The cold air slapped me in the face as I stepped off the plane. I gasped. I forgot how cold Tennessee could get in December.

I ended up having to take an earlier flight than everyone else. The plane they were on only had room for nine people, and since all ten of us were coming here, I volunteered to take the earlier flight.

Now I'm walking around the airport, the most tired I have ever been, my shoulder hurting from my duffle bag, completely not ready to go home, looking for Aiden. He would take me to his house, I would get everything I had there, and then go back to my parents' house.

"Sammy!" I heard Aiden yell from behind me. I spun around, dropped my duffle bag and ran over to hug him. "It's been too long, my friend. Too long," he said in an English accent.

"I miss your terrible English accent," I said in his ear.

I felt him laugh. "I miss you making fun of my terrible English accent."

I pulled away and walked over to where I dropped my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder I said, "How's your step-mom and your Dad been?"

"Dad got a raise," he chuckled, "Mom got fired but then got rehired."

"How did that even happen?"

"She was accused of stealing something, but when they played back the security tapes they found out it wasn't her so she got her job back."

I mouthed a "wow".

"So you're going home today?" he asked when we got in the parking lot.

"If by home you mean my parents' house then yes," I said.

He unlocked my car door, then went around to unlock his. "Why do you say it like that?" he said.

I opened the car door and got in, followed by Aiden. "Because I used to consider your house my home, but I guess my parents' house is now my home," I replied. I buckled my seat belt. Aiden did the same.

He started the engine. As he turned around and put his hand on the back of my seat to see so he could back up, he said, "They say home is where your heart is. Where's your heart?"

I looked at the dust on the dashboard for a moment, contemplating my decision. I watched the cars go by, the street signs change with every block, and the streetlights follow in an endless pattern around the road. Finally, I said, "Your house."

"Then why go?" Aiden said.

"Make them happy," I said, referring to my parents.

"But their opinion doesn't matter."

"But it does."

He pulled over and stopped the car. He turned in his seat to face me fully. "Why? For over two years it didn't matter. Tell me why it matters now."

I sat there, speechless. I didn't know how to respond. He sighed and turned back towards the road. "You do what you want, alright? But, if you don't want to go home, and you're only doing it to make your parents happy, then, I just don't see the point. I think you should make yourself happy, before anyone else."

I nodded and he pulled back onto the road. "What do you really want to do?" he asked.

I sighed as I thought. "Go home," I said.

"My home or your parents' home?" Aiden said.

I swallowed hard. "My parents' house. My new home." He nodded.

I decided I wasn't going to let this get to me. After all, I wanted my parents back in my life. Moving back in was the most effective way.

I turned on the radio, smirking when Nickleback started playing. "All Time Low and Hey Monday are coming here," I said.

"Really? When?" He glanced up at me, but turned his attention back to the road.

"I'm not for sure of the exact time, but they were flying in after me."

"That's really cool. Why, though?"

"They want to spend some time with us before they go home." he nodded.

The rest of the ride was silent, except the music on the radio. I started to get nervous, but not enough to make me freak out.

XXXX

"Samantha! It's so good to see you!" Cindy, Kyle, Aiden, and Kaylee's step-mom said coming out of their house. I smiled and she pulled me into a hug.

"Glad to be back, Mrs. Rigby," I said as I hugged back.

"Now, we talked about this," she opened the door and let me inside, "call me Cindy." She shut the door.

"Sorry, force of habit."

Cindy was kind of short. Around 5'3. She had long brown hair that went passed her mid back and was really skinny. She was one of the nicest people you would ever meet.

"Sam!" Kaylee yelled, running out of her room. "You're back!"

I sat my bag down and hugged her. "Yeah, I am."

Cindy sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. "So Samantha," she started, "You're going back home today?" I nodded. "Well, Sweetie, I wish you the best and you know you're always welcome here."

"Thanks." I said.

Aiden came in the front door. "Want to pack now or later?" he asked.

I sighed, heavily. "Now."

He put his arm around my waist. "Come on. I'll help."

XXXX

I breathed in deeply and walked up the steps. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but they hadn't quite fallen yet. I turned around to wave to Aiden, Cindy, and Kaylee, but they were all standing outside and leaning up against the little red car.

Kaylee waved, Aiden half-smiled, and Cindy smiled and nodded reassuringly. I took one more deep breath, letting it out quickly, turned around, and knocked on the door.

"Oh my God," my Mom whispered. She wrapped her arms around me, tightly hugging me. "Michael, get out here," she called to my dad.

All my luggage was already on the porch. I pulled away from my Mom and let the tears fall.

"What is it Alison?" my Dad said. Then, looked up and saw me. "Samantha," he said just above a whisper. Then I was pulled into a group hug.

When I pulled back, my Mom wiped the tears from my eyes. I turned around and motioned for Aiden, Kaylee, and Cindy to come up the steps.

"She's been good," Cindy said, lightly squeezing my shoulder. "She's definitely stayed out of trouble." she hugged me one last time and said goodbye to my parents before walking down the steps to her car. Aiden and Kaylee would stay until Hey Monday, All Time Low, and Kyle got here.

I talked with my parents for awhile then headed upstairs to my old room. My posters were still up, my books still on my bookshelf, my bed still not made. I don't think my parents changed my room when I left. I put up everything I had, which wasn't much, but enough to keep me occupied for thirty minutes.

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs. I smiled brightly when I opened the door.

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

**Question,**

**Favorite sport?**

**Well, favorite sport to play is basketball or volleyball. But I love watching football.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, Hey Monday, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 18: Going Back Home**

"I've been away from you for six hours and I already miss you. That's not good," I said, letting in Alex G, Rian, Cassadee, Alex L, Kyle, Patrick, Mike, Zack, and Jack in that order.

"We've missed you too," Kyle said. He hugged Kaylee and Aiden.

"Samantha. Who are these people?" my Mom asked, coming into the living room.

"You met them when you came to the show when were on tour. Alex, Jack, Cassadee, Mike, Rian, Zack, Patrick, Alex, and you know Kyle. Remember?" I said. I pointed to each of them as I said their names.

"Well, I do now. Um, can I talk to you?" she replied.

"Um, sure?" I said, a little uneasy about this. I followed my Mom into the kitchen where my Dad was already standing.

My Mom was first to talk. Her face turned a deep red and she sat down, motioning for me to sit down. "Samantha, there comes a time in a girls life-" I cut her off.

"I'm not having this conversation," I said and stood up.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?"

"Mom, it's a sex talk. I'm still a virgin. Use protection, don't get pregnant, beware of STDs. Got it. Sex is bad." I said as I slowly backed out of the kitchen.

"Samantha, there's more," Dad said.

I turned around. "Yes, that was part of it, but there was more than one thing," he continued.

I made my way back over to where they were standing. "Okay..." I said. "Say anything."

"We understand you made friends on tour, and we understand you want to chase your dream, and we understand you are actually doing something with your life, but let's be serious here. This isn't a good career choice," my Mom said.

Way to knock the breath out of me.

Did they really just contradict themselves like that? They said I could keep touring.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "You mean everything you told me back in Chicago was a just a bunch of bull shit to get me to come back home?" I yelled.

"Watch your mouth," Dad yelled.

"I will not watch my mouth. I knew this was a mistake." They tried to stop me, but I kept going. "For once I thought, maybe they really do believe in me. Maybe they will give me a second chance and let me follow my dream. You gave me the second chance, but I can't follow my dream? I can't be friends with two of my favorite bands, let alone be in one?"

My parents stood there, shocked. They didn't know what to say. "You know, I never understood how my sister put up with you guys. She may want to be another person in a normal society, but I want to be different. You said I could, but now you're taking that back. You're some of the biggest liars I know and you're supposed to be the people I can trust the most. And I'm the crazy one for dreaming big?"

Blank stares and stillness was my response. I threw my hands up in frustration. "This isn't even worth it." I shook my head. "I'll be out in an hour."

I went back into the living room to see concerned faces. "What happened?" Cassadee whispered.

"This was a mistake," I whispered back, "Come on. I'll explain in my room."

They followed me upstairs and down the small hallway. Everyone sat down in random places except me. I was packing everything up.

"So what happened?" Mike asked.

"They told me I couldn't tour anymore and I don't want to do that. They basically lied to me back in Chicago when they said I could. I shouldn't have come home. It was a mistake," I said. I had a drawer packed by the end.

"Aiden, Kyle, or Kaylee can you call your Mom and see if I can still stay there?" Kyle nodded and walked out into the hallway.

By the time he got back my whole dresser was packed and I was on my closet. This time, I wasn't coming back, so it was going to take a little longer.

"Her exact words were 'Of course. Of course. She always has a place here'." Kyle said, mimicking his Mom's voice.

I narrow my eyes, cock my head to the side, and just stare at him a moment. "That was way too similar to Cindy's voice," I said and shook my head.

"I try," he said and shrugged.

"Are you getting absolutely everything?" Cassadee said.

"Not...everything. Just the stuff I know I'll want or need," I reply, finishing up my closet.

"You're doing that pretty fast," Zack said.

"You have to pack fast sometimes," I said, shrugging. That shut all of them up.

I turned around to grab another bag when Alex G cleared his throat. I looked up. "Want some help?" he asked.

I picked up the bag. As I walked over to my books and CDs I said, "I don't care. You don't have to if you don't want to." He stood up and walked over to me, then started picking up CDs. I smiled. "Thanks." He smiled in response.

"Do you want your posters?" Cassadee said. I nodded. She and Jack got up and started to take them down.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"Hey, you want out of here and the faster you get done, the faster you're gone," Jack said.

"For sure," I said.

**XXXX**

My Mom was in tears hugging my Dad. I had already put everything in the car Hey Monday rented. My Mom came up to me and grabbed my hands, but I shook my head and pulled away.

"Please don't go," she said.

"I can't trust you, you won't let me follow my dream, you won't let me talk to my closest friends, and yet, you still want me here." I sighed. "Mom, I can barely look at you." With that, I turned around and walked out the door. I'm going to my home. The place where I belong.

**Question,**

**What's your favorite All Time Low song?**

**This is an extremely hard question for me to answer. It changes about every day. I'm going to say...right now, it's Weightless.**

**Change of plans. I think there is going to be five or six more chapters, including this one lol**

**No promises, though.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 19: Let's Try This Again**

Sammy's P.O.V.

"Okay so," I said, "we have eight people, Mine and Kaylee's room, Kyle and Aiden's room, and the living room." I paused. "How about three people in two rooms and two in one?"

"And we decide who stays where?" Rian said.

I shrugged. "As long as you don't kill each other, that could work." I walked past them quickly and said, "And I'm gonna leave so I'm not in the middle of it."

I sat down on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the TV, waiting patiently. Twenty minutes and much discussion later, me and Kaylee ended up sharing our room with Cassadee, Zack, and Jack. Aiden and Kyle would share their room with Alex G, Alex L, and Rian, leaving Mike and Patrick to have the living room. At least for the next three days anyway.

"About time," I said. "What was all the discussion about anyway?"

"Mainly Jack and Alex G fighting over a pillow, but it has been resolved," Cassadee said.

"A pillow?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a fluffy pillow!" Jack yelled, trying to defend himself.

"No one gives a damn about the pillow, Jack!" Alex G yelled.

"You're just saying that because you didn't get the pillow!" Jack yelled.

"Oh really? That's how you ended up with the pillow?"

"That's how Cassadee ended up with the pillow!" Jack pointed to her.

"Exactly! Exactly! Cassadee has the pillow!" Alex yelled this at the same time Jack yelled, "Shut up, Alex!"

They were arguing back and forth with each other, smiling and laughing the whole time with us.

"I will not shut up, Jack!"

"You know what? It's your fault I didn't get the pillow!" Jack yelled.

"It's your fault I didn't get the pillow!" Alex pointed to himself when he said "I" and added emphasis.

"It's a pillow!" Cassadee threw in.

"Shut up, Cassadee!" Jack and Alex yelled at the same time.

She gave me a "What the fuck?" look and I shrugged as Jack yelled, "See what you did?" and pointed to Cassadee.

"Me? You started it!" Alex yelled, standing up.

"Oh, yeah it's all my fault!" Jack stood up too and threw his hands up in frustration.

"I never said that. I said you started the argument!"

"I just wanted the pillow!" Jack proceeded to fake cry.

"You're such a baby!"

"Oh really? ICan'tDoAnythingByMyself?" Jack called Alex "ICan'tDoAnythingByMyself".

"Do you want me to go buy you another pillow!"

"Guys," Kyle said as Jack yelled, "Yes!"

"Guys!" he tried again as Alex yelled, "Fine! I will!"

"GUYS!" he tried one last time. He got nowhere.

"Thank you!" Jack yelled.

"I got this," I said with a wave of my hand. "GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" They both snapped their heads in my direction. "Now that I have your attention. It's just a pillow. Their are people out there that don't have pillows so be happy you have one," I said, calmly.

"But I wanted the pillow," Alex said, quietly, but slightly whining.

"It is a cool pillow," Jack said. He sat back down.

"You guys are crazy," Cindy said and laughed. She walked down the hallway and into her room.

"She's really nice," Patrick said, pointing to the door.

"I know right?" said Kaylee. He nodded.

"And now it's boring," Aiden said.

"Where's your Play Station 3?" I asked.

"In our room. Why?" Kyle said.

"'Cause I want to play Assassin's Creed II." I got up and went to go get it.

"Bring back Guitar Hero!" Aiden yelled. I waved him off.

After hooking up the Play Station 3 and playing two hours of Assassin's Creed II, Alex L and Mike were currently playing each other on Guitar Hero. Mike was winning.

Alex sighed. "You're mean."

"I won. What do you want me to do?" Mike said.

"Lose," Alex said and pouted.

"Hey Sammy?" Cassadee said, coming into the living room, which also caused everyone to look at her.

"Yes Cassadee?" I said.

"When do we go to your school?"

"Tomorrow or the next day. It depends on what day All Time Low goes." I sighed. "I'll leave that to you guys."

"Your teachers and people know we're coming right?" Alex L said.

"Well, yeah," Kyle said.

"Except our other friends. But you don't have much to worry about there," Aiden said.

"So how about you go the second day and we go the first day?" Cassadee said to All Time Low.

"Sounds like a plan," Rian said.

"Zack you're awfully quiet. How are you today?" I said.

He shrugged. "I'm doing pretty good."

"That's awesome. Rian you're quiet too. How are you?"

"I'm pretty awesome," he said, "How are you?"

"Fantastic. Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled too.

"Enter boredom stage," Kaylee said.

"It doesn't have to be a boredom stage," I said.

"When's your Christmas break?" Mike asked.

Kyle, Aiden, Kaylee, and I all shared looks, having a mental conversation. "Not for sure. But if I have to guess, I'd say about the fifteenth of December. Why?" I finally said.

"We're probably going to do a small tour," Patrick said.

"Do you know who with?" I said.

"Not yet. We don't even know if we are going to tour," Alex L said.

"Sounds like fun," I said. "Ah, dammit. We have P.E. tomorrow, don't we?" I said to Kyle.

"Unfortunately," he said with a nod.

"I hated P.E.," Jack said.

"We do too," Aiden, Kyle, Kaylee, and I all said at the same time. We shared looks.

"That was weird," I said.

"Why did you take P.E. then?" Zack said.

"He talked!" Kyle yelled. Zack shook his head.

"Dude, calm down," Kaylee said.

"We have to have a credit of P.E. to graduate and I failed it in ninth grade. Since I had to retake it so did Kyle," I explained.

"How do you fail P.E.?" Alex G said, "All you have to do is show up."

"There lies the problem," Aiden said.

"Terrible kid, remember?" I said, pointing to myself.

"How did you take it online?" Rian said.

"Whoa, he talks too!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle!" Kaylee and me yelled at the same time. He sunk lower in his seat.

I shook my head at him before saying, "That was the one class we were exempted from."

"Can I take a bath?" Alex G said and stood up.

"Ew! Don't take a bath. Take a shower," Jack said.

"Why?" Alex replied, cocking his head to the side.

"You sit there in your own wet dirt and other mysterious things," Jack said.

"He makes a point," Cassadee said, pointing to Jack.

"Fine, I'll take a shower," Alex said.

"Bathroom's down the hall. Third door on the left," Aiden said.

Alex nodded and went off in the direction of the Kyle and Aiden's room and the bathroom. It was silent for a little bit, then we heard Alex yell, "I can't find it!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Leave it to him." I got up to go show him.

He was standing in the hallway, looking confused. "Alex," I said, "Third door to your left." I opened the door and gestured for him to walk in. I shook my head. "Only you and Jack could screw that up."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Alex said.

"But it's the truth," I said.

"Doesn't mean you have to point it out."

"I had to show you where the bathroom was so I kind of had too. If I was you I would just started opening doors." I crossed my arms.

"I didn't want to open a door and see something I shouldn't see."

"I don't think that would bother you, but alright. Have a fun shower." I turned and walked back into the living room.

"I will! Thanks!" Alex shouted back at me. I laughed and shook my head.

This is going to be a long three days.

**Question,**

**Favorite Hey Monday song?**

**Mine would be, Wish You Were Here, Should've Tried Harder, and Josie.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 20: Day One: Hey Monday**

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

My alarm clock went off at 6:30 the next morning. I rolled over and turned off my alarm. Jack, Zack, and Cassadee stirred. Cassadee got up without a word and went to her suitcase. Zack just rolled over and went back to sleep. Jack glared at me. Kaylee got up without a word and went to her closet.

"I hate you for waking me up this early," Jack said.

"Sorry I have school. Quit complaining and just go back to sleep," I said, running my fingers through his hair. He nodded and closed his eyes.

I got up and went over to my closet, grabbed a white long sleeve shirt, orange converse, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"What time do we have to be at your school?" Cassadee asked.

"Well, school starts at eight, and we probably have to get there about twenty minutes early," I paused and did some math in my head for time.

"We'll have to leave here by 7:30," Kaylee said.

"That enough time?" I asked.

Cassadee nodded. "Do you have a straightener? I left mine on our tour bus."

"Yeah it's in the first drawer of my night stand." I pointed to the drawer.

"Thanks," she said and went to get it, almost tripping over Zack, then went to the mirror.

I went into the bathroom to change, brush my hair, and brush me teeth, thankful that I took a shower last night. I quietly crept into the kitchen, careful not to wake up Mike and Patrick.

I looked through cabinet after cabinet to try to find something to eat, finally settling on Frosted Flakes. I got milk out of the refrigerator and just as I shut the door I saw Rian.

"You aren't going back to sleep?" I got a cup out of the cabinet and poured him a glass of milk.

"Thanks, and no. Not right now anyway. Kyle and Aiden are fighting." He sat down across from me.

"Dammit," I said with a sigh. I reluctantly got up and went to their room.

"But I want to wear it!" I heard someone yell as I got closer, but I couldn't quite tell who it was.

"I don't care!" I heard Kyle yell.

I stood in the doorway of the room. Alex G was sitting on Kyle's bed against the wall, his head leaned back, looking at the ceiling. Alex L had his ear buds in and he was going through his suitcase.

"Are you guys really arguing over clothes?" I yelled to get their attention.

"I want to wear the shirt," Aiden said.

"So do I," Kyle said.

"Well you know what?" I snatched the shirt out of Kyle's hand. "Nobody fucking gets the shirt!" I held it away from me by the sleeves. It was a black Green Day shirt.

"This is mine anyways! Gosh, sometimes I feel like your Mom." I said the last part as I turned and walked away.

"Thanks, Sammy!" Alex G shouted.

"You're welcome!" I called back.

I went back to the kitchen to finish eating my cereal. "You can sleep now," I said to Rian, who had his head on the table and his eyes were closed.

"Oh, thank God," he said. He got up and left the kitchen. I finished my cereal.

"Guys! We gotta go!" I yelled and picked up my black backpack.

"We're coming!" Kaylee yelled.

I grabbed my keys off of the shelf by the door and threw them in the front pocket of my backpack as I shouted, "Cindy, where's your van key?"

She came around the corner. "Here," she said and threw it to me.

"Thank you," I said. "Guys!" I yelled.

As if on cue, Cassadee, Kyle, Kaylee, Aiden, Mike, Patrick, and Alex L all came out to the living room.

"Bye Mom!" Kyle yelled. We all walked out the door before she could reply.

We started walking up to the school from the parking lot. Some people recognized Hey Monday, but they didn't do anything. I smirked because a lot of girls were checking out Mike, Alex, and Patrick and a lot of guys were checking out Cassadee.

We checked into the office so Hey Monday could get a visitor's pass. I walked out in the hallway, starting to walk to my first class, when Cassadee pulled out one of those Flip cameras. She turned it on.

"Hey, Buzznet," she said into the camera. "We're at Sammy's high school." she turned the camera towards me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's such a joy to be back."

"Aw, come on. Be happier," Alex said.

"Fine." I stopped walking. I jumped and stuck my hands out, making jazz hands. "It's such a joy to be back!" I said.

"That's better," Patrick said.

"How's that, Buzznet?" I said to the camera.

"Buzznet's probably happy," Mike said.

Cassadee shook her head. "Talk to you later, Buzznet. We have to go...Where do we have to go?" she turned the camera back to me.

"History," I said.

"Oh. Cool. 'Kay guys, say 'bye'." She turned the camera back to us.

Mike, Patrick, and Kyle stood on my right side, Aiden and Kaylee stood on my left side, and Alex stood behind me. I was in the middle. "Bye!" we said and waved.

Cassadee turned the camera back to her. "Bye!" she said and waved.

"Where do you have to go, Kaylee?" I asked.

"I have to go to choir," she replied.

"Can I go with you?" Cassadee asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Aiden, where do you have to go?" Kyle asked.

"P.E.," he said.

"Looks like we're going with you guys," Patrick said to me and Kyle.

"Alright, then. Let's do this!" I said. We went our separate ways.

History was really boring, except for the occasional comments or jokes Alex, Mike, and Patrick would make. When me and Kyle had P.E., they went with Aiden to math. Cassadee stayed with Kaylee when she went to art. Lucky chick had two out of three electives in the morning. In P.E. we had Sex ED. That's going to be fun with All Time Low tomorrow.

Cassadee came with me to my photography class, the one class I didn't have with Kyle. He had auto/mechanics right now. Mike and Patrick went with him. Alex went with Kaylee to science.

"So this is my favorite class," I said, sitting down in a desk. Cassadee took the seat next to me.

"I like photography too," she said.

The teacher lectured for a while, which included him comparing Cassadee's camera to one that needed film, then we were free to do what we wanted. By that I mean, free to walk around the school and take pictures of what we wanted.

"I'm hungry. When do we eat lunch?" Cassadee asked.

"After the next class," I said.

"What do you have next?"

I smirked. "Geometry." She nodded.

She pulled out her camera. "Time for another video," she said. I smiled.

"Helloooo, Buzznet," she said into the camera. "We're walking around the school looking for stuff to take pictures of because Sammy is in photography right now." She turned the camera towards me.

I took it from her. "Cassadee is more happy to be at my school that me," I said.

"Am not!" she said.

I shook my head. "Don't listen to her."

"So guys, what do you think of Sammy's school?" She showed the hallway we were in to the camera. "I think it's kind of...colorful."

I agreed with that. Our school colors were blue and gold. The lockers were blue and every other floor tile was gold. It was really cool.

I took a picture of the empty hallway.

"So we're going to go. Talk to you later," Cassadee waved to the camera and so did I.

**XXXX**

"Lunch time!" Mike yelled and took off running down the hallway.

"Other way, Mike!" I called over my shoulder. He came back.

"Lead the way then. I want food," he said.

After waiting in line, getting food (it's pizza day!), and sitting down at a table we started eating. Cassadee pulled out the camera again. This time I took it.

"Buzznet!" I said and waved. "It's been an hour and half. How goes it? Anyways, right now we're at lunch eating pizza," I showed the camera Patrick's half-eaten slice, "it's pretty good."

Mike took the camera from me. "Do you know how long it's been since we had cafeteria food?" I shrugged. "Like four years. I don't know. I lost count."

"How does it feel?" Kyle said.

"Weird," Alex said.

"It's weird being gone for four months and then coming back to eat it again," I said. I took a bite of my pizza as the camera was turned to me. I hid my face. "Not right now! I have food in my mouth!" I said. I peeked and the camera was on Cassadee.

"So Buzznet, All Time Low will be here with Sammy tomorrow," She said.

I sighed. "Going to be honest, I'm TERRIFIED."

"I'm afraid for you too," Cassadee patted my back.

"See ya soon, guys!" Mike said, then turned the camera off.

The rest of the day was just boring because the classes I had had teachers that were super strict so Hey Monday didn't come with me and Kyle. I drove home quickly, but careful not to go over the speed limit. I opened the door to the house and nearly fell to the floor laughing.

All Time Low was having a pillow fight in the living room.

Zack saw me first. "Hey guys," he said, laughing.

"I'm not even going to say a word," I said in between laughs.

It's a good thing the pillows didn't have feathers in them.

I walked past them and threw my backpack in our room, happy I didn't have homework. I grabbed my pillow and went back into the living room, where the pillow fight was still going on, only Kyle, Kaylee, Mike, and Patrick had joined in. I started hitting people too, and pretty soon everyone was hitting each other with pillows.

I laid down on the couch. "How did that even get started?" I said, still giggling a little.

"We were watching TV and something happened that caused Jack to hit Alex with a pillow and a pillow fight broke out," Rian said, once he caught his breath. I smiled and shook my head.

Tomorrow should be EXTREMELY interesting.

**Question,**

**If you want to be a rock star, what is your dream tour? And if you don't want to be a rock star, what is your dream tour that you would go see?**

**My dream tour is Green Day, All Time Low, Hey Monday, Blink-182, Paramore, Fall Out Boy, and Bullet For My Valentine with me/my band. Hopefully my band.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 21: Day One, Later That Evening. Holly, Would You Turn Me On?**

Sammy's P.O.V.

"When you gonna give it up? You're giving me such a rush. Come on, Holly would you turn me on? Just another pretty face, but I want one more taste. Come on, Holly would you turn me on?" Aiden's phone started ringing.

I raised and eyebrow at him. He blushed and went to go answer it in his room. I started laughing.

"I guess I should say he has a girlfriend," Kaylee said.

"Is her name Holly?" I asked. She nodded, still giggling from his ring tone.

"That explains the ring tone," Kyle said.

"Hey guys!" Aiden called into the living room.

"What!" Kaylee and I yelled at the same time.

Aiden came into the living room. "Tomorrow is costume day at school."

"What is it? Spirit week?" I said.

"Yeah," he nodded, "actually it is."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kyle said.

He shrugged. "I didn't know. Holly just told me."

"What was today's theme?" Alex L said.

"School color day," Aiden said.

"That explains why a lot of people were wearing blue and yellow," Kyle said.

"Indeed it does. I guess we better get a costume," I said, walking into mine and Kaylee's room.

"We could just go buy some stuff to make a costume," Rian said from behind me.

I turned around. "We'd have to go to like, Wal-Mart. It may be hard though, considering it is December. We'll have to improvise."

"Guys!" Rian said, turning around. He went into the living room where everyone was.

"Yes?" Alex G said.

"Tomorrow is costume day at our school," I said.

Alex G, Jack, Zack, and Rian shared looks. "Let's do this," Jack said.

"Can Hey Monday spend another day here?" I said.

"I don't see why not," Alex L said, turning to Cassadee.

"We can," she said.

"Then you're coming to costume day too. I think we should go to Wal- Mart now," I said.

"I'm coming with you," Cindy said. "You may be okay because you're older," she pointed to me, "but Kaylee is only a freshman. I still worry about stuff she wears."

"Mom!" Kaylee whined.

"Hey, she was the same way with me when I moved in here a year and a half ago," I said. Kaylee pouted. "It'll pass. I promise."

Hey Monday and All Time Low both took their rental cars when they followed Cindy, Kyle, Aiden, Kaylee, and me in the van.

"Oh, shit," I said as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"Watch your mouth," Cindy said.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Why'd you say 'oh, sh-' I mean, you know what I mean," Kyle said.

"Alec works here," I said.

"Now I understand," Kyle said, a worried expression taking place on his face.

"Should we be afraid of Alec?" Alex G asked, stepping in between me and Kyle.

"Can you handle Jack?" I said.

Alex laughed. "No." He shook his head.

I pushed him. "I'm serious."

"I am too."

"Not even a little?"

"Well, sometimes."

"Okay. Then you can handle Alec."

"Is he really that bad?" Zack asked, coming up to my right side.

"Yes. He is. Except, more touchy feely," I replied.

"I hear you guys talking about me up there!" Jack shouted.

"It's not a good thing. Just being honest," I shouted back at him.

"You sure?" Alex G said.

"Just brace yourselves," I said as the doors slid open. We walked in. The store was kind of empty since it was nine o'clock at night. "He may not be-"

"Sammy!" a voice I knew too well yelled, cutting me off.

"You spoke too soon," Kyle said.

I turned to my left. "Alec!" I yelled, running up to him with my arms wide open. He hugged me, picking me up in the process.

"You're back," he said, putting me down.

"I am. Come on, Kyle's back too and you have meet some people." I grabbed his hand and ran back over to everyone, pulling Alec along with me.

"Where'd Kyle go?" I said.

"He wanted candy," Mike said. Jack and I started laughing.

"Ah, good times," I said, "Anyways. Alec don't freak out okay. I know you like these bands."

He gave me a confused look. "Alright," he said, uneasy.

"So Alec, this is Jack, Zack, Rian, and Alex. They make up All Time Low. This is Mike, Patrick, Alex, and Cassadee. They make up Hey Monday-the band I'm also in." I pointed to each of them as I said their names.

"I don't...what the hell? You can't drop a bomb on me like that!" he said.

I chuckled. "I told you not to freak out and what did you do? You freaked out."

"How can you expect me not to?"

"Simple." I shrugged. "I just don't."

"Whatever. You're back. That's all that matters." He hugged me again.

"Okay. Go back to work so you don't get fired."

"I'm not going to get fired. By the way, I think you should put the red highlights back in your hair. It looked good." He pointed to the top of my head.

"Maybe. I make no promises. I think you should get rid of your Justin Bieber haircut," I said. He flipped me off before turning to walk away.

"Odd, but cool," Rian said.

"I suppose. Costume shopping time," I said.

"What's the rest of spirit week?" I asked as I was looking through a clothing rack.

"Wednesday is favorite team day, Thursday is class color day-by the way we're blue-, and Friday is hat day," Aiden said.

"Exciting," Kaylee said.

"No pajama day?" Jack asked.

I smirked. "Our school banned pajama day."

"Why?" Zack said.

I chuckled. "Freshman year some girls came to school in lingerie. It was the senior prank."

(A/N: That actually happened at my school a couple years ago. No pajama day for us. Lol)

"That's awesome," Cassadee said, giggling a little.

"Yeah. That's what I said."

**XXXX**

Alex's P.O.V.

As soon as we got back Sammy went straight to her room. I sat down on the couch. She came back out a few seconds later with clothes and went to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on, so she was probably taking a shower.

"Oh, shit. I forgot to put another towel in there," I said.

Kyle got up and went over to a little cabinet in the living room. He came back and threw a towel at me. "I'm not going in there," I said.

"Why not? The shower curtain covers everything," Kyle said.

"I don't want to get yelled at."

"I'll do it," Kaylee said and threw her notebook down. She took the towel from me and disappeared into the hallway.

I yawned and looked at the clock. It was 11:30. Why I was tired, I don't know. But I knew I wanted to go to sleep.

I headed down the hallway to Kyle and Aiden's room, which was past the bathroom. Sammy was singing.

"You took what you wanted. You got it. You know when I'm wanted by everything that you gave me. You made me. You broke me. You saved me. I'm crazy, but I'm not done." she sang.

I started laughing. She was on key and she sounded really good, I just didn't expect it.

Jack came out of Sammy and Kaylee's room. "What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Shh...listen," I said. He came over to the door.

"Just another pretty face, but I want one more taste. Come on, Holly would turn me on?" we heard Sammy sing.

"Nice," Jack said with a laugh, then walked into the living room. I went into Kyle and Aiden's room, laid down in the sleeping bag, falling asleep, surprisingly quickly for being on the floor.

**Question,**

**Concerts you will be seeing soon?**

**I'm seeing Black Veil Brides on the 29th. It's my first concert ever! So excited!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 22: Day Two: Costume Day, The Morning: History And Sex ED**

Sammy's P.O.V.

If you met us for the first time this morning, you'd think we just moved out of an insane asylum.

For example; Cassadee had a black and gold hoodie with matching sweatpants, a white hat that she had put on sideways, black and gold converse she borrowed from me, and too many gold chains. She's a hip- hop dancer.

Kyle; He had his old football jersey from junior year and well you get it. He's a football player. Pads, helmet, cleats, and all.

Alex L; He is wearing a tie-dye shirt, worn out jeans, no shoes, he put some fake tattoos on his feet, and added a blue head band to the mix. He's a hippie.

Kaylee; She had her red dress-that reminded me of Marilyn Monroe because of the skirt-she wore to homecoming, black heels, black arm- length gloves, with her tiara. She's a princess.

Mike; He's wearing a leather jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans. He's a biker.

Rian was dressed as a gothic kid. All black clothing.

Patrick; Jean vest, dark blue t-shirt with a star design, ripped jeans, fingerless gloves, red head band, and black converse. He's an over exaggerated rock star. He kind of looks like the lead singer of Guns N' Roses.

Aiden; Green shoes, green suit, and green hat. He's a leprechaun. It looks almost serious since he has red hair, but he's too tall.

Alex G is Sierra from VersaEmerge again.

Jack is Vicky from Cobra Starship again.

That's not really original. Just saying.

Zack looks like he just woke up. Mainly because he did, so he just came to school in his pajamas. I think his "costume" is a sleepy person, because that's what he is.

And lastly, me. My costume requires a small story.

You see, sophomore year and junior year I was a cheerleader. I sighed as I remembered. Given that part of the first year I was still living at my parents house, it's kind of weird to say I actually did what I was supposed to when it came to cheerleading.

The uniforms were blue with yellow stripes for school colors and had the school's initials across the chest. It was okay, except the top didn't go down to the skirt, if that makes any sense at all. The bottom of the top came up to my belly button, except in front where it was slightly higher, going above my belly button about an inch.

Which brings me to why I quit. Not only was I going on tour, not only was I tired of it, but I also got really uncomfortable wearing the uniform. Not because I didn't look good in it, not to sound conceited, but I did. It just didn't feel right. It wasn't what I would normally wear so I just didn't like it.

The other people on the squad that didn't want me off took it hard. I was one of their best tumblers.

This is kind of like my dirty little secret. I don't want Hey Monday and All Time Low to know. Yet, anyways.

Now on to the costume. I was a cheerleader. White tennis shoes and all. My hair was half up in a ponytail, half down, tied with a blue ribbon. I even did my make-up all special.

Jack poked part of my stomach that wasn't covered. I whimpered and slapped his hand away.

"You're going to make me regret this," I said.

"I'm just getting started," he said, grinning.

"Weirdo." I rolled my eyes.

"But you love it."

"How do you know? I don't tell you about my love life!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Who am I kidding? I don't have one." I shook my head.

"Hey that kid's dressed as a bumblebee!" Mike said and pointed toward the front steps.

"That's...interesting," Kaylee said.

"Kind of creative," I said.

As I walked into the school people shot me daggers. I was kind of confused at first, but then I remembered I was wearing my old cheerleading uniform. I was going to have some explaining to do if certain people noticed. So far, so good, I thought.

"So you have history first, right?" Alex L asked, stepping in front of me and starting to walk backwards.

"I do," I said. He almost ran into a locker. "Be careful."

"I'll come with you!" Jack yelled, causing some people to turn this way, which only made me get more daggers shot my way. I don't think people recognized him because of the way he was dressed. He hugged me from the side.

"Okay. That can be arranged," I said and patted his arm.

"Coming with me again, Cass?" Kaylee said.

"Where do you go?" Alex G asked before Cassadee could answer.

"Choir," Kaylee replied.

"Yeah, I'll go," Cassadee said. "See ya later." They waved and walked off.

Alex G pouted. "I wanted to go."

I chuckled. "You could get away with it, given your outfit. But it's an all girls choir class." He gave himself a once-over and shrugged.

"Where does Aiden go?" Rian asked.

"P.E.," he said and groaned. "Don't come. You'll hate it."

That's right, I thought. Aiden has a different teacher than me so he doesn't have Sex ED. He's lucky.

Aiden walked off in the opposite direction and the rest of us headed to history. We took seats in the back of the class.

I didn't get death glares in here, thankfully. But my pencil broke and just as I got up to the sharpener, Darius-one of the cheerleaders (the guys were called "yell leaders")- came up too.

"Hey," he said.

I was kind of shocked at first. "Hey," I said and smiled sheepishly.

"It's been a while," he said looking me up and down.

"Yeah." I nodded. We had to keep whispering.

"How did tour go?"

I grinned. "Freaking amazing. I'll tell you some stories later."

He nodded and we both walked back to our seats.

Thank God, I thought, he wasn't mad.

"Honestly, why do we have to learn about the Holocaust?" Alex L asked.

I shrugged. "I always liked history." Everyone turned towards me and looked surprised, except Kyle and Zack. Kyle was used to this and Zack was asleep, his head on the desk. "What?" I asked.

"Why?" Rian said.

I shrugged again. "I don't know. I just like it. I always found it interesting." They gave me weird looks. "At least it's not math."

"That is true." Mike said.

Jack and Alex G started doodling, Kyle and I kept taking notes, Alex L, Mike, and Patrick were passing notes, Zack kept sleeping, Rian was playing a game on his iPod.

These boys still act like they are in high school.

When the bell rang Zack woke up because it scared him. Jack asked me what I had next.

I smirked and shared a look with Kyle. "P.E.," I said. They all groaned. "It's Sex ED," I continued.

"That might not be so bad," Alex L said, "but I got enough of that in high school." Aiden came up to us in the hall. "I'm going with him again."

"Me too," Mike and Patrick said at the same time. They shared looks.

"That was cool," I said.

"Yup." Mike popped his lips on the "p". "See ya later." Alex L, Patrick, and Mike all walked off with Aiden.

I turned to Jack, Zack, Rian, and Alex G. "Coming with us?" I asked.

They shared looks with each other and then nodded.

"Hey Mrs. Sommers," I said, walking into the gym with All Time Low following closely behind.

"Sammy. Nice costume," she smiled.

Mrs. Sommers was in her mid-thirties, had short, light brown hair, and was a good five inches shorter than me.

I introduced her to the guys and she said to meet her in the classroom since we didn't have to suit out.

The thing about our gym classes is that there are three teachers, so there is three classes. But everyone does a different activity at a different time.

"Aw, I missed swimming," I said and frowned.

"Dammit. We did, huh?" Kyle said.

"Unfortunately."

"You like swimming?" Zack asked.

"Swimming is a very fun time," I said.

We're walking through the gym to the classroom since it was on the other side of the gym.

"Is Sex ED bad?" Rian asked.

"How long has it been since you've taken a health class?" I said.

"I don't know. A while?"

I shrugged. "We've probably been through worse."

Jack stepped in front of me and started walking backwards. "You make a very pretty girl," I said.

"Thank you. I try. I really do," he said, looking over his shoulder. "You make a hot cheerleader."

"I...don't know how to respond to that. And now I've lost interest."

Alex stepped in between me and Jack. "Do I make a pretty girl?" he said.

"Yes you do," Rian said.

"Maybe I wanted to hear Sam's opinion, but nooooooooo." He walked back to the other side of Rian.

"You're beautiful, Alex," I said to him.

"Thank you."

"Sammy, does your school have a bathroom?"

"No, Jack. We go to a bathroom-less school."

"That's not cool!"

I shook my head. "You're so gullible."

"Am not!"

"Hey, there's a monkey behind you!" I pointed behind him.

"I'm not buying that."

"No, there seriously is someone dressed up as a monkey behind you. Look." I pointed again.

He stopped walking and turned around. "Oh."

"Told ya so."

"That kid looks like Justin Bieber," Rian said and pointed to the left.

"Oddly enough, his name is Justin," I said.

"Nobody likes Justin Bieber," Jack said.

"I'm sure if I was eight years old I'd be all over it," I said.

"He reminds me of Aaron Carter," Alex said.

"Aaron Carter, N' Sync, and the Backstreet Boys were all musical geniuses to me when I was about eight," I said.

"N' Sync or the Backstreet Boys?" Jack asked.

"N' Sync. There really isn't a question," I said. By now we had made it inside the classroom.

Kyle made a "psh" noise and with a wave of his hand said, "Whatever, Backstreet Boys were way better."

"No they weren't. Let's be honest here, Justin Timberlink is way cooler than Nick Carter." We sat down in the back of the class.

"Nuh-uh," Kyle said.

"Yeah-huh," I said.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh." I smirked. "I fucking hate you!" Kyle threw his folder down. I just laughed.

"Works every time," I said.

"Let's do this!" Zack said.

"For the win!" I said.

The class went by pretty fast and their wasn't that many interruptions. Notice I said "that many". Alex G and Jack yelled out "Whoa!" at the same time when we had to look at pictures of people who had STDs. (A/N: We actually have to do that in Sex ED. So Creepy!) At one point Jack said, "Oh so that's how it works," under his breath when Mrs. Sommers started talking about the girl reproductive system. I don't think he paid attention to this stuff when he was in school. Rian and Zack just looked shocked. They laughed at pretty much everything though.

The bell rang and me and Kyle stood up. Alex, Rian, Zack, and Jack stood up and sighed in relief when they got outside.

"You act like you've never done that before," I said.

"Hey. It's been awhile," Zack said in defense.

Oh my God, this is going to take some time.

**Whew! So sorry I haven't updated all week. The homecoming dance was yesterday and I've been helping decorate and stuff. So that's also why this chapter wasn't as good and why I don't really like it. At my high school homecoming is HUGE. We decorate the hallways and have spirit week and it's just awesome.**

**The dance was amazing! But our football team is REALLY bad so we lost our homecoming game. Oh well.**

**Question,**

**Backstreet Boys or N' Sync?**

**N' Sync. Hands down.**

**And if you don't know who they are...all I have to say is wow.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Thanks again Londonpunker14. You gave me an idea for this chapter too.**

**Chapter 23: And Everybody's Talking Like They Know It All, Conducting Social Symphonies**

**Sammy's POV**

"Photography, how I missed you," I said, before sitting down in the desk. Zack took the seat on my right.

"It missed you too," Zack said and smirked.

"How can a class...?"

"I don't even know."

I snorted. "You're silly, Zack."

"You're equally as silly."

I giggled. "Is that really the best comeback you could have come up with?"

He stared at the ground a moment in thought. He furrowed his eyebrows together. "I'm tired! Don't make fun of my comebacks."

I smiled and rolled my eyes before turning my attention to the front of the room. Cassadee, who was sitting on my left, just laughed.

"I love free time," I said with a smile as I looked down the empty hallway.

"Free time means less work," Cassadee said, matter-of-factly.

"Which would explain my reasoning for liking it so much. Having fun there Zack?" He was pulling on the bottom of the top to my uniform.

He blushed. "Sorry, I was trying to pull it down."

"Protective much?" Cassadee asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I admire his protectiveness," I patted his head, "but it's supposed to be like that."

"Oh." He shrugged. "OCD kicked in."

"Mmhmm. Sure," Cassadee said. "Zack's just protective."

"I see that," I said.

We turned the corner, heading into the main hall, and a girl I used to cheer with gave me a death glare and shook her head. I guess she was skipping class or something.

When she rounded the corner, Cassadee pointed behind her and said, "What was that all about?"

I quickly contemplated what I wanted to do in my head. Either I tell them and make them keep it a secret, or just lie to their faces.

I shrugged. "She doesn't like me." At least I didn't lie completely. They both raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed, shaking my head. "I used to be a cheerleader."

Zack shared a look with Cassadee. "No, seriously, what happened?" Cassadee said.

"Really guys?" I set the camera down on the floor in front of me since we stopped walking. "Do you really not see the school's initials on my chest?" I pointed to them, getting slightly annoyed out of disbelief.

The both mouthed an O.

"Why'd you quit?" Cassadee asked.

"I left for tour, I didn't want to do it anymore, and I hated the way this uniform fit," I explained, and shrugged.

"Can you do like, the flips and shit they do?" Zack said.

I smirked. "That's why the people that I cheered with give me death glares and hate me now. Well, not all of them do, but most of them." I picked up the camera. "I was one of their best tumblers." We started walking again.

"Will you do something right now?" Zack asked.

I shrugged. "Hold this?" I asked and handed him the camera. They stopped walking again. I took a good ten steps forward, turned around, and did a back flip.

They shared a look again. Cassadee smiled. "Reminds me of my cheerleading days. Good times," she said.

"That was neat!" Zack said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've heard someone say 'neat'? It's been like three years. Way to bring it back," I said.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Guys," I looked at both of them before finishing, "can you keep this a secret? Please?"

Cassadee shrugged. "Sure." I smiled.

I looked at the clock. "We gotta start heading back to class," I said, turning around. They followed.

**XXXX**

"Te amo mis amigos. Hasta luego."

"What does that mean?" Alex G called after me as I walked into my Spanish class.

I walked back to the door with a look on my face that said 'Did you really just ask me that?'. They blinked several times, awaiting my answer. I sighed. "I love you, my friends. See you later." I waved and walked back into Spanish.

I was the first one out the door when the bell rang. I was just about to head to the final class of the day-study hall-when I heard someone calling my name from behind me. I spun around, only to see the girl that was in the hallway during photography.

"Alley," I said.

Alley was my height, had light brown hair, and was cheerleading captain. Not to mention my worst enemy.

She looked me up and down and shook her head, closing her eyes. "What the hell?" she said quietly, but with anger filling her voice.

I breathed in deeply, bracing myself for the worst. Just as quiet, but not as mean as her, I said, "It's costume day." and shrugged.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't be wearing that. You left the squad remember? You let us down."

I scowled. "Well, gosh. Sorry I went on tour." I relaxed. "And if I remember right, you left in the middle of last year and didn't come back until school started again." I wasn't yelling, but I did raise my voice.

"But I came back." She pointed to herself. "You didn't." She pointed to me.

"I've been back in town for three days. I haven't had time to even try to come back." I threw my hands up in frustration. "Fuck, I wouldn't be able to come back anyway. Over half of the squad hates me, with you the queen bee." She didn't say anything in response. "Even if I wanted to come back, it would be a waste of everyone's time. So this conversation," I shrugged, "is basically pointless."

Turning to walk away, I felt her hand on my elbow. I closed my eyes and winced, bracing myself, knowing I wouldn't have time to react when she turned me back around and also knowing I didn't want to start a fight.

After about twenty seconds of waiting for the hit, I opened my eyes slowly. Jack was holding Alley's fist, stopping it from colliding with my face. He put her hand down next to her side, then grabbed mine and pulled me away from her.

"Transvestite," Alley mumbled as we walked away. Jack and I started laughing.

"Better than faggot, I guess," he said.

I shrugged. "She's said worse. Trust me."

**XXXX *An Unexpected Class Period***

"Pep Rally!" Kyle yelled, sticking his arms in the air as we walked into the gym.

"They never get old," I said.

The school band was playing the school's fight song, the cheerleaders were doing a routine in the middle of the gym, and not to mention everyone that went to the pep rally on the bleachers. One of the things I loved.

We took seats on the bleachers in the middle just as the band had finished the fight song. They played our Alma Mater and the cheerleaders did a routine.

Then the worst thing possible happened.

Head cheerleader, Alley, decided it'd be cool to...well...you'll see.

After speaking quietly to the athletic director, Alley took the microphone. "So most of us has heard by now that Samantha Carter-" I grimaced at the sound of my full name, "-went on tour with Hey Monday, right?"

The students all shouted "Yeah."

"Did any of you know she used to be a cheerleader?"

"Aw, son of a bitch," I said and put my head in my hands for only a brief second. I sighed and looked back up.

Alex L, Jack, Rian, Alex G, Mike, and Patrick all stared at me in disbelief. Zack and Cassadee gave me looks of sympathy. Aiden, Kaylee, and Kyle were all staring at Alley like she just burst into flames. I just shook my head.

"Why me?" I said, looking up at the ceiling.

I was so shocked at what Alley said, I didn't exactly hear what she was saying until I heard, "Sam, why don't you come down here?" With an evil grin on her face.

My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously, mouthing 'no'.

"Aww, come on. Please?" She pouted. Cassadee and Zack were the only ones that changed their expression. I couldn't quite figure out what it meant.

Sighing in defeat, knowing I wouldn't win, I slowly got up and went down the bleachers. Everyone looked completely shocked. People like, cleared a path for me. The whole gym fell silent. You could only hear my footsteps as I made my way over to Alley, who was in the middle of the gym.

It was _soooo_ weird.

You know those scenes in movies when everything is just dead silent because something so shocking happened?

This was one of those moments.

"So Sam, it's been awhile since you've been in that?" she said, me standing next to her. I nodded. "Why don't you show us something?" I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Go for it," she whispered, but only to me.

I turned to my left and walked to the end of the gym. The cheerleaders moved out of the way and Alley stood almost in the middle. She was about ten feet away.

Getting a running start, I did a series a flips and more, stopping in the middle. Alley's jaw hit the floor, and the room remained silent. She tried to set me up for a failure, but it didn't work.

I smirked at her, then headed back up to the bleachers.

Alley broke the silence, announcing the cheerleaders had another routine, and everything went back to a normal pep rally.

"Wow," Rian and Alex L said at the same time.

"You can't keep things like that from us!" Alex G yelled.

"There's some things I don't want people to know," I said in defense. "I'm not ashamed of it, but I just didn't want you guys to know yet."

"You're...bendy!" Jack said.

"That's what she said!" Rian said.

"You freaking pervs," I crossed my arms and pouted. "What's you're point?"

"It's kind of cool that you can do that," Cassadee said. "Stuff like that isn't easy."

"No," I shook my head, "it's not."

"How did you learn how to do that?" Patrick asked.

I half-smiled. "When I actually stayed home when I was grounded, I had a lot of time on my hands. One day I did a cartwheel and I was just thinking I wanted to do everything else."

After the pep rally we left almost immediately. As we were walking through the parking lot, I thought of something, which made me gasp. "I know what that's from now!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped walking and turned to me. I walked around Cassadee and Zack to get to the person I know would know what I was talking about.

"Jack, remember back in San Antonio at Taco Bell when we were trying to figure out what to do and you were like 'let's go wherever our legs take us' and I was like 'that sounds like something from the Wizard Of Oz'?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I know what that's from now!"

He chuckled. "Okay what's it from?"

"The Midnight Beast. Their Walk With Us Skit." I grinned.

Jack shook his head. "That isn't even close to the Wizard Of Oz."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"I'm so confused," Zack said.

Remembering something else I said, "You have to be Sammy and Jack to understand." Kyle smirked.

"You guys have too many..." Alex G paused. He tossed his head from side to trying to think of the right word, "'moments'." he continued, putting air quotes around "moments".

"You make it seem like we're..." I narrowed my eyes in thought. "I don't know. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" I turned to Jack.

"Absolutely not." He shrugged.

I gave him a look that said 'Really?' but he just gave me a blank stare.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" I said. He shook his head. "Figures."

"Anyways, what were you trying to say?" Alex G asked.

"I don't know. You just made it seem like we were dating," I said.

"That does make sense," Jack said.

"I though you weren't paying attention."

"I didn't know that's what you meant!"

I put my head in my hands. "Jack," I looked up, "focus."

"I'm sorry!" He proceeded to fake cry.

I rolled my eyes. "Some things aren't even worth it."

"Most things aren't when they are Jack related," Zack said.

"I agree with that," Cassadee threw in.

"That is not nice," Jack said.

"Don't you have some fake crying to do?" I said.

"Naw, I'm done," he said with a wave of his hand.

I shared a look with Zack, who was standing next to me. "I wouldn't even begin to question it," he said.

"You said it yourself," Rian shrugged with one shoulder. "'Some things aren't even worth it.'"

"You shouldn't talk about people like they aren't even there," Jack said, "especially when they are STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU."

"Since when do you care?" Mike said.

"Stop it! I'm trying to make you feel bad!"

"It's not working," I said, shaking my head.

Jack sighed. "Yeah. I know. You don't need to tell me."

Rian and I shared a look. "Kiss and tell, everybody else." we sang.

"You Me At Six?" Alex L asked.

"Yup, yup," Rian said.

"You're silly," Jack said with another wave of his hand.

"Don't. Take. My words." I said, slowly.

"Hey, Sam?" Jack said, almost pouting.

"Yes, Jack?"

"What am I thinking of, right now?"

I shrugged. "Cobra Starship?"

"Dammit!"

"See? What did I tell you?" Alex G said. "And now I don't care anymore."

"Good. You don't meet to worry about it," I said.

"Maybe I want to."

"Sucks to be you, I guess."

"Shot through the heart. And you're too blame," Cassadee sang softly out of nowhere.

"You give love a bad name," I finished for her.

"Yup. There it is," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I'll miss you guys when you leave," I said and half-smiled.

"We all will," Kyle said. I almost forgot Aiden, Kyle, and Kaylee were still here. They were being so quiet.

"Shhhhh, we don't talk like that," Alex L said.

I smirked. "Fun times."

**Finding a job when you're fourteen in Wichita, Kansas is very hard to do. Almost impossible. Not even fast food restaurants will higher you.**

**Good thing my parents own their own business. But sad, because I don't want to work there.**

**Also, I'm taking down my newest story. Mainly because three stories is confusing me and making me run all my stories together making it hard to sort out. I'm complicated, don't judge. But I'll put it back, eventually.**

**This story is really close to being over. I'm kind of sad to see it go, but yeah.**

**Yes, I know. Romance is missing. I'm on chapter 24 and I still don't know when I want to add that. Kind of sad.**

**These two seniors fought at my school this week. REALLY? I mean, COME ON! You're a senior and you're still fighting?**

**And lastly, this guy in my study hall made fun of me for liking All Time Low. That's when I made him listen to some of their older songs-Memories That Fade Like Photographs and Hit The Lights to be specific. Funny part was, he didn't know it was them at first.**

**He likes All Time Low now. : )**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Monday, All Time Low, any other band or brand, or some of the chapter titles in this story.**

**Chapter 24: Finally Out Of P.E.**

**Sammy's POV**

"Samantha Alyson Carter!"

I rolled over and opened my eyes all while yelling, "Whaaaaaaat!"

Jack raised a sharp eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Does your voice go an octave higher when you yell?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but apparently yours does."

"Judging people isn't nice, Jack."

"You are clearly mistaken if you think I am nice...all the time."

"Says the boy who gets called a fag on a daily basis."

"I take pride in that, thank you very much."

"Yeah, whatever. Why'd you wake me up?"

Jack's face fell. At first, I looked at him confused, but then my face fell too when I saw how empty my room was. I sighed as he sat down next to me.

"You're leaving today." It was supposed to come out like a question, but it came out as a statement.

Jack nodded slowly. He took my hand and laced our fingers together. He held our hands up so I could see. "Friendship never dies," he said.

I put our hands back down. "But that doesn't mean it won't suck without any of you here." I let go of his hand.

"But that doesn't mean you won't ever see us again either."

"Not until Warped."

Most of you are probably thinking, "What about when you're supposed to go out to Baltimore before Warped!" I am, but no one knows the exact date, and I wanted it to be a surprise for most people.

Jack sighed. "Yeah. But it will go by faster than we know." He stood up. "Come on. You're the last person to say goodbye."

At that statement tears filled my eyes. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me up and into a hug. "You'll be fine. I promise," he said rubbing my back.

I pushed the tears back and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the living room.

The sight of everyone waiting for me almost made me break down into tears, but I let none of them fall.

Patrick hugged me first. "Take care, Sam."

Then Mike. "See ya soon."

Then Rian. "See you on Warped."

Alex L. "Hey, no need to be sad." He wiped some tears that had fallen with his thumb. "You'll see us all again." I nodded into his chest.

Zack. "Don't let the evil cheerleaders beat you up. Though, I'm sure you can take them."

I laughed. "Will do."

Jack. "I wish you were out of high school. Then we could just take you with us."

I nodded. "Yeah. I wish that too."

Cassadee. "Love ya sis. We'll see you soon enough."

"Love ya too."

And lastly, Alex G. He wiped some more tears with his thumb, then hugged me. He didn't say a word, and I couldn't think of the right thing to say.

Everyone picked up their suitcases. Everyone looked sad, which only made me even more sad. I wiped some more tears away and sighed.

"I'll miss you guys. And I promise to talk to you everyday," I said.

"You better!" Cassadee said with a smile.

I smiled. "Hasta luego, mis amigos. Te amo."

Alex G was the last one out the door. Before he left and before I turned around completely he said, "Hey, Sam?" which made me look up. I raised my eyebrows at him. He grinned. "Don't get eaten by a dinosaur." I smiled brightly and ran up to him to hug him one last time.

"You don't always get the waterfall shortcut in Mario Kart," I said. He smirked. "But I'll try."

He turned and walked out the door, and I was surprised my smile never left my face afterwards.

**XXXX *Five Months Later***

The girls were dressed in yellow gowns, the boys dressed in blue. The damn cap was bugging the hell out of me, but I didn't care. But when Aiden was frantically trying to get his on right, I had to help him since OCD kicked in.

This is it.

This is my last official moment of high school.

I'm trying to decide if I should be happy or sad.

I hope for the latter.

The graduation march was being played and people started walking out in groups of threes, that's when I realized that I was actually going to be touring full time.

And I loved every thought of that.

I linked my right arm with Kyle's and my left arm with Aiden's. We headed out to the stage as the graduation march played over the speakers, receiving our cards that had our name on them.

I went last. Before I handed my card to the assistant principal, who would read my name as I walked across the stage, I looked out to the crowd and almost screamed.

I nudged Kyle in the back, who was standing in front of me. "What?" he whispered over his shoulder.

"Look," I whispered back and pointed out to the crowd. His eyes widened. He nudged Aiden in the back, who was standing in front of him, and showed him the same thing. His reaction was similar to mine.

We hurried along the stage, getting our picture taken with the principal, getting our diploma from the super intendment, and heading back to our seats. We waited the last few minutes, constantly looking behind us for what waited afterwards and constantly tapping our feet. We are very antsy.

We threw our caps up in the air and caught them, and as the school's auditorium slowly emptied, it revealed the eight faces I did not expect to see.

A smile spread across all our faces. Cindy looked at us so confused. I just took off running over to them, only to be stopped by Alex G who had pulled me in a hug.

"Sammy graduated," Jack said in a girly sing-sing voice.

I hugged him next. "You have no idea." I hugged everyone else after.

"So what made you guys come here?" I asked.

"You told us you were graduating," Cassadee said. "We couldn't miss that."

"I love you guys!" I yelled, hugging them all again.

We took seats in the almost empty auditorium. "So what have you been up to?" Mike asked.

I sighed. "School, school, more school, decorating for prom, oh and let's not forget my parents reporting me as a runaway."

"You're parents reported you as a runaway?" Rian asked.

I nodded. "Back in March," Kyle said from beside me.

"What'd they do?" Zack asked.

"They really couldn't do anything since I'm eighteen now," I replied.

"It wasn't that big a deal. I actually think it's pretty funny."

"Oh, yeah. Happy belated birthday to you, Kyle, and Aiden," Alex L said.

"Thank you," we all said at once.

"So how long are you staying?" I asked.

"Well," Mike started, "Hey Monday can only stay for a few minutes. We got some family stuff to take care of back in West Palm Beach."

I nodded. "What about All Time Low?"

"We can only stay for a few minutes too," Rian said, "but that's a long story. I'll explain later." I nodded again.

"Well, it was good to see you again," I said to everyone when we were in the parking lot. It was about twenty minutes later. I hugged them all, Alex G last. When I was hugging him, I whispered in his ear, "See ya in two weeks?" He nodded.

And I watched them, yet again, leave, but I knew I would see them soon.

**Aaaannnd DONE. Sequel will be up soon!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this! It means a lot and I love you all!**

**P.S. Happy Halloween! : )**


End file.
